Inocente rompe corazones…
by Pierrot 14
Summary: Todos sabemos lo tonto, irracional, explosivo e inocente que es Natsu, los chicos del gremio sabiendo esto se burlan del así que el para demostrarles lo contrario ideara un plan para lograrlo, pero nunca le saldrá bien a cambio enamorara a las chicas que nunca pensaría, que todos desean y sin saberlo...Harem
1. Inocente rompe corazones…

**Inocente rompe corazones…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: Cabello blanco, pelo dorado y melena llameante….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el gremio mas revoltoso de Fiore sorprendentemente no habían destrozos el porqué, es que los miembros masculinos tenían una charla de "Chicos" aprovechando que las chicas no estaba así que como lo hacían en secreto se ponían hablar sobre su relación con las chicas y presumiendo logros que tenían según ellos al conquistar una chica, todos hablaban de eso a excepción de un pelirosa que solo se quedaba siempre desplazado ya que el no entendía de lo que se referían con gustarle a alguien o que te guste alguien ya que el sin que él lo acepte es el hombre mas inocente en la faz del mundo, el solo resoplaba y veía como presumían lo popular que eran entre las chicas, sinceramente eran arrogantes…

-Enserio es como les digo ella no puede vivir sin mi!-Estaba muy orgulloso el velocista del gremio.

-Eso no es nada a mí la otra vez unas hermosas chicas me estuvieron esperando para darme un regalo-Bickslow también era presumido.

-Eso no es nada yo tengo un club de fans que me adoran-Hablo el peliverde adorador de Laxus.

-Son solos niños, apenas están en eso, no saben que es realmente tener a una chica enamorada de ti-Hablo Grey ya que él sabía muy bien de ese tema.

-Tienes razón Grey, es mejor tenerlas a tus pies-Hablo el rubio del grupo Laxus que secundaba al mago de hielo.

-Como que a tus pies?-Aparece al fin el curioso e inocente pelirosa que todos conocemos, todos vieron al chico pelirosa un instante y se pusieron a reír de él con enormes carcajadas a excepción de Laxus que era el más serio, el pelirosa solo los veía reírse incluso su mejor amigo Happy que era el que se burlaba mas…

-No… hagas… reír…. a si… de golpe… flamita!-El hablaba en pausas ya que se reía de sobremanera.

-Que quieres decir hielito!-El estaba furioso por ese comentario.

-Nada Natsu es algo que entenderías, eres muy inocente para saber de lo que hablamos-Su amigo azul seguía burlándose pero le explico que no entendería, el pelirosa se enfureció mas pero en vez de empezar una pelea decidió retirarse ya que Erza le había dicho que si se enteraba que el destruía algo del gremio mientras ella no estaba pronto dejaría de ser chico, así que el pelirosa se contuvo y se fue yendo pero antes de poder desaparecer por completo alguien lo despidió de una manera muy grosera…

-Vuelve cuando al fin hayas MADURADO!-Esto último lo grito el mago de hielo y de nuevo todos se pusieron a burlarse del pelirosa que se iba con aun mas furia. Al fin a fuera del gremio él quería destruir algo lo más pronto posible pero se lo impidió ya que alguien estaba en un aprieto…

-Esto nunca terminara, porque ninguno de los chicos viene ayudarme-Una peliblanca de larga cabellera se quejaba de que el trabajo en el que estaba, ella estaba metiendo cajas de gran tamaño que contenían víveres y licor que era del gremio, ella casi maldecía de lo furiosa que estaba pero al fin alguien vino….

-Déjame ayudarte Mira-Apareció el sonriente pelirosa, como era de esperarse ese trabajo no era nada para él, cuando todo ya estaba dentro ahora solo era de acomodar las cosas en el almacén a sí que…

-Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a ayudarme Natsu, te lo recompensare solo pídemelo-Ella saco su típica sonrisa relajante el chico oyó esto y decidió usarlo para…

-Mira me podrías decir porque se burlan de mi los chicos?-Se preguntaba un poco desanimado.

-A que te refieres Natsu?-Al parecer si quería ayudarla.

-Es que ellos se empezaron a burlar de mi cuando pregunte a que se referían de tener a las chicas a tus pies?-El se veía un poco mas confundido cada vez que pensaba en eso, al oír eso ella se enojo por esa expresión ya que eso era muy arrogante por parte de los chicos y luego pensó que al fin del porque se burlaban del ya que él era Natsu la persona más inocente que un niño, ella se sentía un poco culpable ya que ella también se hubiera burlado un poco de su inocencia pero…

-No les hagas caso Natsu ellos no saben lo que dicen, además no es necesario que sepas de esas tonterías-Ella le explicaba mientras subía una escalera de madera para dejar unas botellas de licor en la parte más alta del almacén pero algo pasaría…

-Está bien, pero hare lo mejor para que no se burlen mas de mi-El estaba decidido a que dejen de burlarse del aunque no sepa porque lo hacen.

-Descuida Natsu no hace falt…-Ella no pudo terminar de decir esa oración ya que la escalera de madera se acababa de romper, la chica era muy fuerte y ágil pero en ese instante se había quedado congelada, ella no sabía él porque pero parecía que recibiría un buen golpe así que cerró los ojos para esperar lo inevitable pero eso nunca sucedió, el porqué bueno…

-Estas bien Mira?-La chica no había impactado con el piso ya que unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la habían salvado, el pelirosa se lanzo para atraparla, cuando ella sintió el calor del chico de alguna manera se sentía muy bien tanto que le agradaba estar así en especial ya que estaba sintiendo los bien torneados músculos que el tenia y ella disfrutaba pero cuando eso le vio a la mente se sonrojo y se bajo de los brazos de Natsu. Ella estaba muy sonrojada por ese acto del pelirosa pero tenía que contestare…

-Si estoy bien Natsu-Ella desvió la mirada de los ojos del chico porque se sentía muy nerviosa al estar con él, pero no noto que el tomo su mano…

-Mira te lastimaste la mano-El se veía preocupado, ella vio su expresión y se sonrojo más que antes.

-Sí pero no due…-Ella no pudo decir más ya que el pelirosa se acerco la mano de la chica y le dio un beso muy tierno, ahora ella estaba a punto de estallar de la vergüenza y casi a límite de su ser…

-Así estará mejor, bueno me voy Mira tengo que ver la manera de que no se burlen de mi-Dicho esto el fue del ese lugar para empezar su búsqueda para que dejen de burlarse de ella, lo que no noto era que ella no dejaba de verlo, ella solo sentía un sonrojo y algo que crecía en su interior…

-Moooooo, Natsu eres muy malo, ahora que me acabas de hacer…-Ella solo se tocaba el pecho ya que sentía latir algo en su interior muy fuerte, Natsu tiene a "una"…

Ya han pasado dos horas desde la plática que tuvo Natsu con Mira, el a estado caminado todo ese rato pensando que hacer para que los demás chicos no se burlen del, seguía pensando en eso pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Natsu que haces aquí?-Pregunto una rubia al ver al pelirosa enfrente de ella.

-Hola Lucy, no te había visto que haces aquí?-Ahora pregunto el viendo a su amiga.

-Estoy esperando a Levy-chan y Gajeel, vamos a ir de compras, Y tú?-Ella contesto y luego pregunto.

-Aaaaaaaa, pobre Gajeel-El sentía un poco de lastima por el chico.

-Dijiste algo?-Pregunto al sentir que dijo algo el chico.

-Nada, lo de que hago aquí pues veras…-El chico se dispuso a contarle todo a la rubia, ella escucho todo lo que él le tenía que decir, entendió a lo que se refería el chico del porque de sus burlas y lo que Mira le explico, ella solo supo decir una cosa…

-Debes de hacerle caso a Mira-Esa era la única respuesta razonable ya que ella no podía explicarle porque todos se burlaban de lo inocente que era y ella no los culpaba ya que Natsu ya es bastante grandecito pero piensa como un niño.

-Mmmmmmmm, no lo se mejor sigo con mi plan, bueno que tal un helado Lucy-El como siempre cambio de un tema a otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Está bien Natsu tráeme uno de…-El ya se había ido pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos regreso con dos helados.

-De vainilla tu favorito-El saco su sonrisa ella solo miraba con felicidad esa expresión de el, desde hace tiempo ella se sentía rara al estar con Natsu ya no sentía solo amistad, pero no pensó que fuera otra cosa así que no le hiso caso.

-Gracias Natsu-Ahí estaban los dos sentados esperando a la otra parejita, ella disfrutaba mucho la compañía del pelirosa así que disfrutaba mucho de estar con él aunque ella no lo aceptara, pero en un momento de relajación…

-Tienes algo aquí…-El se acerco al rostro de la chica muy sutilmente y le quito un poco de helado que tenía en la punta de la nariz usando sus labios, ella al sentir el roce de los labios del pelirosa se estremeció por completo, su cara se cambio de tonalidad a la de un tomate rojo, todos los sentimientos ocultos estallaron en ese instante, cuando se separo ella no podía mirarlo a la cara a menos de que se desmallara, el solo hiso otra vez su movida…

-Que rico estuvo el helado, bueno sería malo que les estorbara será mejor que me valla, así que me voy me saludas a Gajeel y a Levy-El chico se despidió porque su intención era escapar de que también lo usen de mula de carga, pero ella aunque oyó lo que dijo el no paraba de imaginarse el momento donde el se acercaba para quitarle el helado de su nariz, estuvo un buen rato embobada hasta que…

-Lu-chan despierta ey Lu-chan-La pequeña peliazul intentaba llamar la atención de su amiga.

-Ey coneja la enana te está llamando-El rudo novio de la peliazul ayudo a su novia para que la rubia reaccionara y eso paso…

-Qué? como? Hola Levy-chan, hola Gajeel-Al fin reacciono.

-Lu-chan que es lo que te ocurría?-Pregunto la chica ya que vio rara a su amiga con un sonrojo.

-Nada, nada, mejor vamos a comprar, Gajeel tendrá que cargar mucho hoy-Ella se intento excusar y cambio el tema.

-Como? Pero dijeron que nos íbamos a divertir-El estaba furioso.

-No, nosotras nos divertiremos no tu-Le explico su novia.

-Maldición-No pudo hacer otra cosa más que enfadarse.

-Pero tu tampoco te salvas Lu-chan, después me contaras que paso contigo-La pequeña Levy le explico a su amiga que no se salvaría, ella solo recordó lo que paso con Natsu y se sonrojo de nuevo….

Otra vez el chico intentando idear la forma de que no se burlen de él, ahora ya era de noche pero él seguía pensando, en ese instante alguien más apareció ante el…

-Tú no eres el compañero de la rubia-Hablo una chica pelirroja con un vestido que resaltaba mucho su figura sensual, esta chica era la misma que antes habla lastimado a Lucy, sip la señorita Flare.

-Mmmmmmmmmm, tu eres la chica del pueblo de los gigantes-El la reconoció solo con mirarla un poco.

-Mi nombre es de Flare-Ella se presento ya que no sabía su nombre.

-Con que Flare-chan, yo soy Natsu-El también se presento.

-No Natsu es Flare-Ella quería corregir al chico pero…

-Sí, pero una vez Gildarts me dijo que si conocía a una chica que sea hermosa será mejor que le dijera chan-El explico lo que su buen amigo que era como su padre y el buen consejo que le dijo.

-Como? Crees que soy hermosa-Ella no se lo podía creer.

-No no lo creo…-El hablo con seriedad.

-A eso no…-Ella no pudo terminar ya que.

-Eres muy hermosa Flare-chan, dime qué haces en Magnolia-Pregunto con la inocencia de siempre, lo que no noto es que puso a la chica muy nerviosa además de que se sentía feliz por el comentario del chico.

-Este…este…yo solo venia a relajarme un poco-Ahora de la vieja forma de actuar de Flare cambio a la de una chica tímida y muy tierna, básicamente irresistible, pero como siempre el pelirosa era inmune.

-Enserio eso me parece genial y donde te estás quedando?-El enserio no notaba lo linda que se veía como mujer, el solo miraba como si estuviera viendo a una amiga como siempre.

-No tengo algún lugar, es por eso que sa…-Otra vez tierna pero otra vez la interrumpió.

-No se diga mas vendrás conmigo a mi casa y te quedaras a dormir-El la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su casa, no tardo mucho en llegar, en pocos minutos arreglo su cuarto para que ella se durmiera ahí mientras él en la sala.

-En serio no te molesta?-Ella sí que era tierna todo lo opuesto a lo que actuaba con los demás.

-Claro que no además hoy estoy solo, Happy se fue con Romeo a dormir así que no te preocupes por pervertidos-Eso lo decía con toda sinceridad.

-Gracias Natsu, bueno si me disculpas buenas noches-Ella ya se iba a retirar pero.

-Este…este… te podría pedir un favor?-El ahora era el tierno.

-Si dime-Ella se sonrojo por la actuación del chico.

-Me darías las buenas noches-Si que se veía demasiado tierno, tanto que ella empezaba a caer en una trampa inocente.

-Buenas noches Natsu-Ella le dio las buenas noches hasta que el…

-Buenas noches-El le dio un beso en la frente….Los dos se fueron a acostar ella tardo un rato en recuperarse de ese beso del chico, ahora ella se sentía muy cómoda a lado del pelirosa, ahora dentro de ella crecía a gran velocidad, mientras tanto el chico….

-Seguiré ideando la forma de que ninguno de esos bastardos se vuelva a burlar de mi, ya lo verán… aunque no sepa cómo hacerlo-El estaba decidido pero lo inocente nada se lo quitaba., pero lo que no sabía es que hiso un plan inconscientemente ahora el tonto e inocente Natsu, parece que el será un rompe corazones sin saberlo….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer….Este fic será un Harem pero realmente no sé cuantas chicas se enamoraran de Natsu pero solo les puedo decir que aún faltan algunas chicas importantes que será atrapadas por el inocente Natsu….Espero les haya gustado ya que este es mi primer harem así que si me ven fallas me gustaría que me dijeran para corregir a y una aclaración cada vez que ponga más chicas aparecerá en los caracteres para que vean a las nuevas que agregare…..Bueno les agradezco por leer y…SAYONARA!


	2. Capitulo 2: Agua, Corona y Cartas…

**Capitulo 2: Agua, Corona y Cartas….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de día en la bella ciudad de Magnolia, un pelirosa despertaba de su sueño pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había algún aroma de chica en su casa decidió ir a ver la razón…

-En donde te has metido Flare-chan…-El chico solo miro alrededor y encontró una carta que le dejo la chica….

-[Natsu gracias por hospedarme en tu casa, pero se me había olvidado que tenía que ir hoy con mi familia, perdona por no despedirme Natsu pero te juro que regresando te invitare a comer, bueno me despido y te quiere tu Flare-chan-Natsu leyó en su mente para luego sonreír.

-Con que va ir a ver a los gigantones está bien, cuando llegues claro que iré a comer contigo, bueno es hora de irme-El chico se preparo para irse al gremio pero antes de irse…

-A casi se me olvidaba me llevare esto y seguiré con mi plan, hacer que esos bastardos dejen de burlarse de mi…aunque no sepa cómo!-El tomo una pequeña libreta para hacer anotaciones de lo que se le ocurriera y que no se le olvidara, después de eso él se fue corriendo a su gremio…

El chico no tardo mucho en llegar a su gremio, cuando el pelirosa entro se saludo a todos pero la mitad del gremio no lo escucho ya que la mitad eran los chicos y estaban peleándose como era costumbre, él quería entrar a la pelea pero algo se lo impedía…el estomago a él se le había olvidado desayunar, se sobo un poco el estomago y decidió ir a comer a la barra donde estaba Mira…

-Buenos días Mira!-Llego muy alegre y sonriente el chico, ella volteo a ver al chico y cando encontró su cara solo se pudo sonrojar ya que al parecer le gustaba el chico…

-Buenos días Natsu! Dime necesitas algo-Ella se había puesto emocionada al solo hablar con el chico.

-Te quería pedir si me darías de comer-El seguía con su sonrisa de siempre ella al oír esto decidió aprovechar esto para que él se acercara mas a ella, fue a la cocina del gremio para hacerle algo especial a Natsu, no tardo mucho y llego con un plato y un vaso de…

-Toma Natsu que lo disfrutes-Ella puso enfrente del un plato con un omelet de queso y jamón y un vaso de leche…

-Leche?-Pregunto confundido.

-Si Natsu, la leche te ara más fuerte-Ella estaba ocultando algo, el chico se le quedo viendo así que…

-Está bien, pero puede ser con chocolate?-El saco una expresión de niño de 4 años que a ella enterneció de sobre manera.

-Claro que si Natsu…-Ella tomo el vaso con leche y le fue a poner chocolate, cuando volvió el chico empezó a devorar la comida que ella con mucho cariño le había preparado, ella solo estaba atenta a él casi embobada pero aun respondía, el chico termino de comer le agradeció a la peliblanca con una sonrisa de las cuales son solo suyas, ahora se dirigía con los chicos a pelear pero para su mala suerte ellos ya no estaban peleando, en vez de eso otra vez con sus comentarios machistas…

-Ustedes no me pueden ganar, porque no saben cómo es tener a una mujer que moriría por ti-Hablaba el mago de hielo presumiendo lo que el supuestamente tenia.

-Pero a ti ni te gusta Juvia verdad Grey-Ahora hablo Jet también con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Tienes razón ella no me gusta, pero de todos modos no importa ella aria lo que fuera por mi-El seguía de machista y presumido.

-Enserio?-Preguntaba como si no supiera.

-Miren, Juvia me traerías una cerveza…-Con solo esas palabras ella llego casi a la velocidad de la luz.

-Aquí tiene Grey-sama-Ella llego con una jarra de cerveza para dársela a su amado Grey sama y recibiera un poco de gratitud pero…

-Bueno te puedes ir ya no te necesito-Rápidamente la desecho como si no fuera nada importante, ella se fue de ese sitio deprimida ya que Grey no le hacía nada de caso y la trataba más, el problema más grande es que ella no podía dejar de amarlo, el ojirojo al ver eso se puso de pie ya que la peliazul es como su hermana, así que se dispuso a darle un buen golpe pero…

-NO TRATES A JUVIA ASI BASTARDO!-El pelirosa asentó un golpe demasiado fuerte tanto que lanzo al pelinegro con algo que lo dejaría peor…

-Maldita flamita, ahora me las ver…-El ya no pudo decir mas ya que sintió un aura que irradiaba deseo de matar.

-Mi pastel de fresa…GREY!-La pelirroja había perdido su pastel por la culpa del pelinegro que lo había tirado, ahora el pelinegro estaba siendo acecinado por una furiosa pelirroja, el ojirojo sentía un poco de lastima pero también sabía que lo tenía muy bien merecido, mientras tanto el pelirosa fue a seguir a la peliazul que se había retirado del gremio muy triste, Natsu odia ver a una chica triste así que decidió ir animarla…

-Juvia espera!-El chico llego corriendo para alcanzarla, cuando ella al fin le hiso caso volteo a ver al pelirosa pero su mirada era demasiado triste.

-Que necesita Natsu-san?-Muy deprimida casi al borde de las lagrimas, el chico vio eso y lo decidió…

-Nos vamos air a divertir!-Dijo muy sonriente.

-Juvia no quie…-Ella no quería pero el chico ya la estaba arrastrando al parque…En menos de 5 minutos ya estaban en el parque el ya la soltó y decidió el juego.

-Bueno jugaremos atrapadas lista!-El estaba muy emocionado y listo para jugar.

-Juvia le dijo que no quiere jugar por el momento-Seguía casi al borde de las lagrimas, el pelirosa no se iba a rendir solo porque si.

-Es una lástima ya que no podrás recuperar esto…-El muchacho le quieto en un instante su sombrero, ella no supo qué hacer ya que fue muy rápido.

-Natsu-san por favor devuélvele su sombrero a Juvia-Ella puso su mano enfrente del para que se lo devolviera pero…

-Nop, tendrás que atraparme para poder tenerlo-Dicho esto él se lo puso para que ella no lo tuviera.

-Natsu-san devuélvamelo…-Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo para quitárselo, pero Natsu la esquivo con facilidad.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor-El se burlaba de la chica.

-Ahora veras…-Ella empezó a perseguirlo para poder tener de regreso su sombrero, cada vez se acercaba mas pero él seguía esquivándola, todas las personas que los veían sentían nostalgia otros sentían un poco de vergüenza ya que les recordaban como eran antes y claramente ellos decían que esa pareja de magos eran novios por como actuaban, ella en vez de enojarse más se estaba divirtiendo mucho por ese juego tonto, cada vez más cerca estaba a punto de tenerlo pero ella se tropezó el lo noto así que se lanzo para servir de colchón y no se lastimara, así fue pero en la posición en la que terminaron era muy comprometedora, ella noto eso y sentía demasiada vergüenza pero no se quería quitar de encima del chico, el no notaba nada así que decidió aprovechar para…

-Juvia porque no dejas en paz a ese bastardo de Grey-Ya salió el verdadero propósito.

-Juvia no puede Natsu-san, ella ama mucho a Grey-sama-Ella recordó de nuevo al mago de hielo.

-No, no dejare que eso pase, el no te valora es un tonto por no saber lo que tiene, así que no mas de ese tonto-El estaba siendo maduro.

-Pero como hará Juvia para dejar de amar a Grey-sama-, como puede dejar de ado…-Ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que el estaba sujetando su cara para que lo viera bien, ella se sonrojo ya que sus rostros estaban más cerca…

-Yo me encargare de eso, no sé como lo haré pero are hasta lo imposible para que lo olvides-El lo dijo sin saber cómo pero no dejara que ella salga mas lastimada, otra vez no noto lo que provoca ahora el corazón de Juvia tenía otra persona gravada en su corazón…

-A quien?-Al parecer la cura ya la encontró y que eficaz.

-Así se habla Juvia, quieres segur jugando?-El pensó que estaba actuando la peliazul pero en verdad ella ya se le había olvidado.

-Está bien pero esta vez…-Ella ahora fue rápida y le robo la bufanda a Natsu, ahora a el le tocaba ser el perseguidor, eso no le molesto es más le gusto ser el perseguidor, aunque muy rápido y ágil ella era muy lista y hacia lo más posible para que el la abrazara sin que él lo notara solo disfrutaba del juego pero no como el chico lo hacía…paso una hora y ellos ya habían acabado de jugar así que…

-Bueno Juvia nos vemos tengo que seguir con mi plan, nos vemos…-El se estaba despidiendo de la chica.

-Si Natsu-kun, Juvia te vera después, Juvia te quiere-Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, el no lo percato y siguió su camino….

Ahora el muchacho pensando en su gran plan estaba en el centro de Magnolia donde era la zona comercial, otra vez estaba absorto en sus pensamientos esto era así hasta que…

-Natsu Dragneel?-Una voz femenina lo llamo, el reacciono a eso así que volteo a ver quién era pero no supo reconocer quien era…

-Nos conocemos?-El pregunto ya que no tenía idea alguna de quien podría ser esa chica.

-Enserio no me recuerda-Ella intentaba hacer que se acordara de él, la miro un instante para hacer memoria y al fin algo hiso clic en su cabeza…

-Princesa Hisui? Qué hace usted aquí?-El chico estaba sorprendido ya que no pensaba verla así, vestida como una chica del pueblo con toque un poco atrevido,

-Bueno solo bien a divertirme y tu?-Ella también pregunto.

-Pues vera…-El decidió contar su problemita, el no era nada reservado…

-También opino que no deberías hacerle caso, ellos no son educados y al parecer muy groseros-Ella también comprendió lo que decían los chicos del pelirosa, pero ella opinaba que él era muy agradable así que no se merecía eso.

-Eso ya me lo han dicho mucho pero no pienso hacerlo, seguiré pensando en un plan…aunque no tenga la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, bueno dejando eso de lado viniste a divertirte qué tal si te ayudo?-El chico estaba muy decidido para luego cambiar a modo inocente.

-Está bien Natsu Dragneel-Ella acepto pero antes…

-Solo una cosa solo dime Natsu princesa-El le puso una condición.

-Pero si solo me diez Hisui-Ella puso su condición los dos aceptaron y…

-Entonces vámonos Hisui, vamos a la zona de juegos-El chico tomo su mano para llevársela como a echo con las otras chicas.

-Está bien Natsu solo deja…-Demasiado tarde ya estaba siendo arrastrada, el chic como siempre emocionada como niño que lo llevan a la feria…

Pronto llegaron a una zona con juegos que usualmente se ven en una feria, el chico hiso hasta lo imposible para convencerla de no ir a los juegos mecánicos, ella acepto y mejor fueron a los juegos de habilidad, primero el juego de prueba tu puntería, ella arraso con ese juego fácilmente, después pasaron al juego de fuerza, el cual Natsu rompió por la fuerza que aplico, después se fueron a las pruebas de habilidad mental donde sorprendentemente el chico gano con un 100%, ella se lo estaba pasando de lo mejor, cada momento que pasaba con el su corazón palpitaba más rápido sin que ella lo notara… Ahora los dos entraron a un restauran karaoke para comer algo ya que tenía el chico mucha hambre, los dos pidieron lo mismo ya que ella no conocía la comida que no fuera cocina gourmet, a ambos les trajeron una hamburguesa con papas, la chica se confundió ya que no le habían traído cubiertos, él como todo un caballero le enseño como debía comérselo, después de ver el ejemplo ella lo intento, después del primer bocado se le hiso más fácil comérsela, después de acabar de comer los dos ya estaban satisfechos, la chica estaba intrigada al ver a las personas pasar a cantar así que un deseo se le vino en mente…

-Natsu me gustaría intentar hacer eso-Ella señalo al micrófono, el muchacho lo miro un rato y entendió así que…

-Deberías intentarlo yo te apoyo-El saco su sonrisa de apoyo, pero ella le pidió algo mas…

-Pero Natsu te podría pedir algo-Ella se puso de una manera muy linda cuando dijo eso.

-Si lo que sea-El estaba muy seguro y servicial.

-Podrías cantar conmigo?-Ella saco la pregunta que rápidamente Natsu…

-No para nada yo no canto para nada, nunca me obligaran a cantar ni en un millón de años-El nunca lo haría jamás el no cantaría nunca…Los hombres no tienen fuerza de voluntad incluso el inocente Natsu que ahora estaba arriba del escenario.

-Esta es la única canción que me se Natsu…-Ella le mostro que canción era él la vio y…

-Si la conozco, solo déjame hacer algo y empezamos-El fue con el dueño del lugar y pidió algo, al regresar traía una guitarra acústica ella se sorprendió un poco, pusieron dos bancos altos para que se pusieran a cantar uno enfrente del otro, los dos se colocaron y dieron la señal para empezar a cantar:

**Tonta…**

Entre tú y yo, ser amigos no encaja bien  
si somos algo mas es mejor  
Yo te confesare mis sentimientos por primera vez bajare las estrellas del cielo  
Todo lo que desees lo hare por ti lo puedo hacer

Oh te amo,  
te amo, te amo  
Tu me amas,  
me amas, me amas  
Yo (yo) se lo que sientes en tu corazon (en tu corazon)

Los dos estaban cantando muy bien, Natsu que era el que decía que no sabía cantar lo estaba haciendo cada vez mas espectacular….. 

Oh te amo,  
te amo, te amo  
Me amas? me amas bebe..  
pues yo a ti tambien te quiero

Tan tonta soy yo tan tonta que solo te quiero a ti  
No importa lo que todos digan  
Soy tonta por solo verte a ti tonta soy yo solo tonta  
Toma mi mano, ven y abrazame  
Pues soy una tonta que te quiere 

A cada momento de la canción ella volteaba disimuladamente para ver al chico, ella no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de verlo…

Hoy dormi pensando solo en ti  
Y cuando sueño es solo contigo y asi es tambien al despertar

Oh te amo,  
te amo, te amo  
Tu me amas,  
me amas, me amas  
Yo (yo) se lo que sientes en tu corazon (en tu corazon)

Oh te amo,  
te amo, te amo  
Me amas? me amas bebe..  
pues yo a ti tambien te quiero

Tan tonta soy yo tan tonta que solo te quiero a ti  
No importa lo que todos digan  
Soy tonta por solo verte a ti tonta soy yo solo tonta  
Toma mi mano, ven y abrázame  
Pues soy una tonta que te quiere 

Ahora ya no podía dejar de verlo su mirada estaba fija en el, ella veía como Natsu tocaba la guitarra, como cantaba y su sonrisa hipnotizaste, ella ya había caído en el encanto de Natsu…

Bebe quiero tu amor (Bebe quiero tu amor)  
Bebe quiero tu amor (Bebe quiero tu amor)  
Te amo, te amo  
Yo te llevare en mis pensamientos  
Bebe quiero tu amor (oh, oh)  
Oh, oh

Tan tonta soy yo tan tonta que te doy gracias  
Todos sienten celos de mi  
pues tu tan tonto solo me vez a mi, tonta soy tan tonta  
que confiare en ti  
Seremos tontos que no dejan de mirarse...

Bebe quiero tu amor (Bebe quiero tu amor)  
Bebe quiero tu amor  
Te amo, te amo... Yo te llevare en mis pensamientos

Bebe quiero tu amor (Bebe quiero tu amor)  
Bebe quiero tu amor  
Te amo, te amo... Yo te llevare en mis pensamientos

Terminaron de cantar y todos los del restauran aplaudían de lo bien que cantaron los dos chicos incluso el dueño les dijo que lo que habían comido era cortesía del restauran pero que a cambio vinieran otro día a cantar, el chico prefería pagar a que eso sucediera de nuevo, pero lamentablemente acepto por influencia de la princesa, cuando ya estaban fuera…

-No me gusta cantar para nada…pero solo, tal vez cantaría de nuevo contigo-El lo dijo sin notar que la princesa se había sonrojado de sobremanera al escuchar esas palabras, ella ya estaba enganchada al pelirosa…

-Gracias por este día Natsu, me retiro nos veremos muy pronto y si cantare de nuevo contigo…-Ella sonrió y se retiro, pero antes de irse por completo Natsu…

-Lo de cantar no se pero claro que te veré después…HISUI!-Al oír su nombre todo su ser tembló de la vergüenza y felicidad del mundo….

Otra vez el chico en su pensamientos y viendo su libreta por si alguna idea venia de repente, ahora ya estaba oscuro él no se daba cuenta de nada hasta que algo le llamo la atención…

-Dame más cerveza…hip…mas cerveza…hip…-Una chica de cabellera castaña peleaba en un bar contra el cantinero para que le diera mas cerveza.

-…Kana?-El chico la reconoció sin ningún problema, entro al bar para ver exactamente donde estaba la chica.

-Usted y no debe beber mas señorita, usted ya está muy pasada de copas-El caninero intentaba convencer a la muy ebria Kana.

-Yo no estoy…hip…borracha…hip…-Ya casi no se le entendía, estaba a punto de caerse pero fue detenida por un buen pelirosa que la salvo de ser la burla y recibir un buen golpe.

-Yo la llevare a casa, Kana no debes beber tanto ya te lo había dicho el maestro-El le dijo al cantinero para luego cargarla como princesa, pero antes de poder irse…

-Disculpe señor pero su novia tiene una deuda un poco extensa-El saco un rollo de papel el cual se abrió mostrando que media unos 4 metros de largo…

-Esta me la pagaras Kana…-El pago quedando sin nada de dinero, lloraba en su interior, dejo de lamentarse y se dirigió a su casa ya que no sabía donde vivía Kana y además su padre no estaba en la ciudad, así que opto por ir a su casa, en el viaje ella abría un poco los ojos y veía a una persona que la llevaba muy cálidamente, con enorme sonrisa y además era muy apuesto…No tardo mucho en llegar, el llevo a Kana a su cama, le quito las zapatillas, la acomodo en la cama y la arropo para irse a dormir, el se fue de nuevo a su sillón para dormirse ahí…Ya eran las 3 de la madrugada todo el mundo dormido a excepción de Kana que había sentido ganas de tomar agua así que fue a buscar un poco de agua en una casa que no conocía, tado un poco y rompió algunas cosas pero al fin pudo encontrar la cocina, después de poder tomar su vaso con agua, ella tuvo que pasar de nuevo por la sal donde esta vez vio al pelirosa para luego hacer un acto muy común de alguien en mal estado…

-Te ves muy lindo a si cariño…-Ella no sabía que era Natsu, así que se acerco a él y le dio un travieso beso en la mejilla y algunas otras cosas traviesas, al parecer le gusta ese chico que no conoce pero que era muy atractivo…La noche paso muy rápido y ya era de día, la chica sintió unos rayos de luz, pero también sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza por la noche anterior, en ese instante entro un chico muy bien conocida por ella…

-Que bien que ya despiertas Kana…-El pelirosa entraba a la habitación con una charola con un desayuno y un café que enserio necesitaba la chica, ella se quedo sorprendida ya que recordó aunque estaba muy ebria lo que le había hecho al chico solo una de esas cosas se veían muy claramente en el cuello del chico era un chupetón muy grande, ella se puso roja de la vergüenza ya que ella lo había hecho pensando en un hombre muy atractivo pero no en su amigo…

-Natsu, este recuerdas algo de ayer?-Estaba muy preocupada por eso.

-Solo que estabas muy ebria y que hablabas mucho sobre un tipo muy atractivo, enserio te gusto tanto que hasta me confundías con él y me querías besar en la boca-Ella no recordaba eso pero se le caía la cara de la vergüenza.

-Disculpa Natsu…mi cabeza-Ella se disculpo pero luego los efectos del día pasado se hicieron presentes.

-Ten tomate esto te hará bien…-El le entrego el café a la chica, ella lo acepto para tomárselo.

-Este café esta delicioso, Natsu-Ella saboreo un muy delicioso café.

-Ahora di Aaaaaaaaa!-El tomo el tenedor y le dio un poco de los huevos estrellados que tenía en el plato, ella se avergonzó pero abrió la boca y…

-Está muy delicioso, está más rico que lo que hace Mira, de donde lo trajiste-El le seguía dando de comer y ella seguía comiendo, el chico la miro un poco y le dijo.

-Yo lo hice-El dijo sin ningún rodeo y sin presumir.

-Como? Pero si esto está muy delicioso-Ella estaba sorprendida.

-Claro que yo lo hice, pero solo cocino para personas que yo quiero mucho-El lo dijo como siempre hablando de sus amigos, pero ella lo malinterpreto ya que no podía dejar de ver al lindo chico, en ese momento le dio a lo que se le llama ataque de fantasía que usualmente le pasa a Juvia, ella tenía una imagen de Natsu cocinando para ella siendo más que amigos, claramente era así ya que el Natsu de la fantasía no tenía nada puesto más que un delantal, sin darse cuenta ya había acabado de comer, el se llevo los platos para luego entrar al cuarto de nuevo…

-Bueno nos vamos?-El le pregunto a la chica que aun no regresaba de su sueño.

-A donde?-No estaba aun en su cuerpo.

-Al gremio-El dijo esto y ella al fin reacciono.

-Al gremio? Espera Natsu tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme, así que nos veremos en el gremio, te veo haya…-Ella dijo esto con mucha velocidad, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla para irse…

-Si nos vemos ahí-El estaba un poco confuso.

-A y no se te olvida ponerte tu bufanda-Ella lo dijo con una linda sonrisa y con vergüenza por lo que había hecho pero no se arrepentía de eso…

Ya en el gremio el chico traía en las manos un pastel, el se dirigía con miedo a una pelirroja, el se había decidido a confrontarla….

-E….E…Erza-Temblaba de miedo.

-Que ocurre Natsu?-Pregunto muy seria.

-A….a….ayer, la cu…culpa de quien tiro tu pastel no fue de….de…hielito fue mía-El sudaba mucho del pavor que tenia.

-Enserio entonces tendré que darte un pequeño castigo-El aura negra salió con la rabia de mil demonios, el chico solo pudo hacer una cosa…

-Lo siento Erza!-El se inclino y saco de atrás del un pastel de fresa que se veía muy delicioso.

-Na…Na…Natsu no debías-Ella solo babeaba por el pastel pero…

-Claro que sí, lo siento mucho Erza, espero te guste lo hice con todo mi cariño-El aun estaba temblando, pero la pelirroja al oír esto se puso roja del tono de su cabello ya que él se veía muy tierno.

-Gracias Natsu-Cuando ella probó un poco del pastel sus papilas gustativas estallaron de lo delicioso que estaba, ella no podía de parar de comer, en cada bocado la imagen de Natsu aparecía en su mente, ella solo se sentía rara…

-Con que todo tu cariño-Ella saco una sonrisa muy discreta al igual que su sonrojo esta vez, ella miraba al chico pero no sabía él porque solo miraba a su amigo muy intrigada, luego resoplo un poco y siguió con su pastel, al parecer el encanto solo duro un instante, pero otras chicas estaban embobadas con el pelirosa y eso era evidente con lo que ahora pasaría….Los chicos de nuevo estaban juntos hablando de lo populares que son y como siempre el mago de hielo jugaría con la pobre y linda Juvia, pero esta vez no sería igual…

-Miren, miren…Ey Juvia podrías traerme una cerveza-Otra vez los tontos y machistas, el pelinegro de nuevo a presumir, ella se hacer a los chicos pero no tenía nada en la mano, ellos se vieron confusos a esa acción.

-A caso no me ois…-Fue interrumpido.

-Juvia si lo oyó Grey-san, pero no vino por eso, Juvia vino para preguntar si han vista al lindo Natsu-kun?-Ella muy segura corrigió al chico y pregunto por lo que había venido, eso ultimo le saco un sonrojo, mientras ella estaba sonrojada todos los demás incluyendo las chicas estaban sorprendidos…

-Grey-san?...LINDO NATSU-**KUN?**-Todos gritaron impresionados nadie sabía porque esa respuesta…

-Ya no hace falta, Juvia ya vi a Natsu-kun, bueno si disculpan a Juvia-Ella se disculpo y se fue corriendo casi a la velocidad de la luz con el chico, ella rápidamente se sentó a un lado de él y se recargo muy cómoda.

-Hola Juvia, te divertiste ayer?-Al pelirosa no le importo y mejor la saludo.

-Claro que si Natsu-kun, pero hoy Juvia quiere jugar otra cosa contigo-Ella estaba muy acaramelada con el chico, a el no le importaba pero otras dos chicas que los estaban viendo no les agrado que ella acapare a su pelirosa…

-Claro y que jugamos?-El estaba emocionado.

-Qué tal si en dos papelitos ponemos uno que dice rey y el otro esclavo, y al que le toca esclavo siempre tendrá que cumplir las órdenes del rey-Ella explico, se veía un poco de malicia en su mirada, pero alguien más escucho eso y…

-Podría también jugar?-Llego la rubia a entrometerse.

-En ese caso también podría jugar yo?-Ahora la peliblanca mayor.

-Cualquiera le puede entrar?-Ahora acabando de llegar la chica de caballera castaña.

-Juvia cree que eso no se pod…-Alguien se le adelanto.

-Claro así será más divertido-La inocencia al ataque…

-Está bien pero aquí no se podrá jugar-Hablo la peliazul muy molesta ya que estaría a solas con el chico.

-Qué tal si jugamos en mi casa?-Otra vez el chico pero…

-Aceptamos, vámonos!-Todas al mismo tiempo muy embocinadas se llevaron al chico arrastrando, el no sabía bien porque todas se veían con furia, pero a él le agradaba mucho estar con ellas, cuando llegaron a la casa encontraron a otras dos chicas que esperaban a el pelirosa…

-Flare-chan, Hisui, que hacen aquí?-Pregunto el chico pero muy contento.

-Natsu me dijiste que si venía a la ciudad a quedarme algunos días podría venir a visitarte-Ella se veía muy dulce.

-Me dijiste que si quería divertirme viniera contigo-Ahora la princesa, las otras chicas no se sorprendieron solo sintieron más rabia al oír eso.

-Es verdad, que tal si jugamos a lo que me dijo Juvia y nos divertimos todos juntos-El sí que era inocente y no se daba cuenta que todas se estaban viendo con ojos de acecinas unas a otras, ellas aceptaron…ya que todos sabían las reglas empezaron el juego, por alguna razón en todas las partidas perdió Natsu así que él tenía que ser el castigado, en un castigo el tubo que abrazar con mucho cariño a Flare-chan, en otro tenía que darle un beso en la mejilla a Lucy, otra lo obligo a denudarse del torso quien habrá sido pero nadie se opuso es mas querían mas, cada una se agasajo con el chico, a el no le importaba mucho aunque diera un poco de vergüenza, a ellas se les olvido la rivalidad, todo era perfecto pero ahora mejoro…

-Ahora de castigo Natsu tendrás que decir quién es más linda-Ahora la rivalidad salió de nuevo, el chico solo dijo una cosa…

-Pero eso es muy fácil…Todas son muy hermosas-Una inocente respuesta, pero en vez de enfurecerlas todas se sonrojaron demasiado, así que el chico saco un papel y…

-Al fin gane! Ahora toca mi venganza-El estaba feliz, ellas aun no se recuperaban de la inocente respuesta.

-Que es lo que nos pedirás?-La princesa era la única que se pudo recuperar pero aun estaba muy afectada.

-No sé que es un baile sensual, me podrían enseñar que es?-Creo que se hecho la soga al cuello.

-Si Natsu lo desea-Juvia.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso-Kana.

-No perderé contra ustedes-Lucy.

-Solo por ti Natsu-La princesa.

-Sera un lindo recuerdo-Mira.

-Claro que si Natsu-La muy tierna Flare, ellas salieron del cuarto para prepararse el chico se quedo en su cuarto esperando.

-Al fin sabré de que trata lo que es tan bueno según los chicos-El seguía esperando, de pronto se abrió la puerta y…

-Sus deseos…-Mira y Kana.

-…Son nuestras ordenes,…-Juvia y Lucy.

-…AMO!-Flare y la princesa, esto lo dijeron todas vestidas muy sensuales, el chico solo pensó una cosa…

-Ayuda….-El acto empezó y el ya no podía escapar, solo digamos que el grado de inocencia del chico bajo un poco y ahora mira a las chicas de otra forma…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer…Espero les haya gustado la historia ya que me esforcé para concentrarme en esas chicas, bueno también espero que les haya gustado la canción, su verdadera letra es en coreano así que si la quieren oír busquen juniel ft yong hwa fool la canción se llama babo…..Las próximas chicas no están bien definidas pero creo que ya meteré a Erza, si quieren que agregue a alguien más díganme…Bueno espero les haya gustado y…..SAYONARA!


	3. Capitulo 21: Agua y Fuego?

**Capitulo 2.1: Agua y Fuego?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Día 15 Mes 3 9:00am**

**Juvia POV:**

Después de lo ocurrido en la casa de Natsu-kun el ha estado evitándonos a todas, Juvia se siente mala por eso, pero lo único bueno del tiempo en el que Natsu-kun no ha estado cerca le dio tiempo a Juvia de pensar en lo que a acontecido últimamente, Juvia se dio cuenta de que enamorarse de una persona como Grey-san fue un grave error ya que el no la valoraba y la maltrataba mucho, es por eso que dolía ya que aunque el hiciera eso ella seguía amándolo, ahora que Natsu-kun le abrió los ojos a Juvia no quiere que eso vuelva a pasar, es por eso que Juvia concluyo que lo que sintió en ese rato por Natsu-kun solo era agradecimiento y nada más, ahora en adelante Juvia no se enamorara de nadie por sus dulces palabras, por lo guapo que sea ni nada superficial, Juvia se enamorara de la persona indicada porque él la enamore como es debido y sin pantallas…estos días Juvia a estado algo extraña se ha sentido un poco sola pero no sabe porque, es por eso que ha salido a muchos paseos para relajarse e intentar olvidarlo, ahora Juvia esta en un hermoso lago, esta vista relajaba mucho a Juvia ahora se sentía más relajada...espera un momento ese no es…

**Normal POV:**

-Natsu-kun?-Ella reconoció al pelirosa que estaba cerca del lago al parecer pescando, el chico pudo oír cuando ella lo llamaba, volteo lentamente y solo hiso una cosa al momento de verla…el intento esconderse de la chica ya que recordó lo que había pasado ese día, como todo el lago estaba despejado y no había escondite alguno así que hiso lo único que se le ocurrió se acostó boca bajo, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, cerró los ojos y repetía mucho…

-Soy una roca, soy una roca, soy una roca, soy una roca, soy una roca…-El se veía muy asustado y tenía un enorme sonrojo, ella lo vio también con vergüenza ya que fue parte su culpa de que Natsu ahora no pueda ver a ninguna chica a los ojos.

-Natsu-kun, Juvia no vino hacerte nada malo-Ella intentaba disculparse, pero el…

- Soy una roca, soy una roca, soy una roca, soy una roca, soy una roca…-El no escuchaba nada y no miraría nada, ella noto esto así que no tuvo otra opción…

-Natsu-kun, Juvia se siente muy mal por lo que paso ese día, por favor podría disculpar a Juvia por esa actuación impúdica que tuvo-Ella se acerco al chico y empezó acariciarle la caballera, el cada vez se sentía más calmado así que esta vez sí escucho a la peliazul que se disculpaba con toda sinceridad, el lentamente levanto la cabeza y la vio un instante, después de eso se levanto y se puso en su lugar de pesca para…

-Discúlpame a mí, el que lo pidió fui yo, perdón Juvia-El no la podía ver a la cara.

-No hay nada de que disculparte, Natsu-kun todos estos días te los has estado pasando aquí?-La chica contesto para luego preguntar.

-Si, aquí vengo a pensar cuando estoy confundido o me preocupa algo-El aun no la podía ver a los ojos, pero ella noto un ligero sonrojo al chico.

-Enserio y que viniste a pensar?-Ella estaba un poco intrigada.

-Lo mismo de siempre y algo nuevo que no quiero decir!-Ella entendió muy bien lo primero, pero aun estaba intrigada por lo del otro problemita, pero como bueno chica no hostigaría al chico así que…

-Juvia se pregunta si en verdad es divertida la pesca?-Quiso cambiar de tema para no hacer la atmosfera mas incomoda.

-No, pero es muy relajante-La sonrisa volvió, lo que parecía un tonto cambio de tema funciono de maravilla, ella se sintió feliz al ver la sonrisa del chico, así que intento idear un plan para que el pueda estar de nuevo cerca de las chicas sin tener que huir…

-Enserio, le enseñarías a juvia como pescar?-Ella puso una cara un poco inocente ya que le pagaría el favor de librarse de Grey a cambio de poder ver de nuevo a las chicas.

-Claro que si Juvia, primero que nada necesitaremos otra caña-El chico salió corriendo buscando algo, en poco regreso con un palo de un tamaño indicado, de su bolsillo saco un hilo para hacer una caña con lo que ya tenía cuando la termino….

-Toma, primero colocamos el cebo, después colocamos el sedal en el agua y esperamos a que piquen-El chico le entrego su caña y él se quedo con la improvisada, después le explico lo que el sabia de la pesca…

-Y que ocurre cuando pique?-Ella pregunta una simple duda.

-Todo a su debido tiempo-Se oyó como viejito, ella hiso caso y siguió sus indicaciones.

-Y como cuánto tarda esto?-Otra pregunta de principiante.

-Hay que ser pacientes-Tardara mucho, ella se resigno, los dos estuvieron un gran rato en esa posición ella empezaba a sentir sueño sentía los ojos muy pesados y lo inevitable paso quedo profundamente dormida, pero lo que no sabía es donde se quedo dormida, ese lugar era muy cómodo ella estaba tan relajada, pero donde o mejor dicho donde estaba dormida no lo estaba, ella se había recargado en el pelirosa ahora que ya no podía ver a las chicas ni en pintura él estaba muriéndose de los nervios, pero algo en su interior le decía que no la apartara y huyera de ella, el sufría dentro de si hasta que algo lo hiso cambiar de parecer, verla muy tranquila y lo adorable que se veía le saco un sonrojo de los cuales nunca había sentido en su vida…Después de unas dos horas de sueño la chica empezaba a despertar y…

-Dormiste bien?-Pregunto al ver que ella empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-Sí, Juvia durmió muy a gusto…-Ella solo pudo decir eso ya que vio donde se había quedado dormida.

-Que bien me alegra, bueno tengo que irme Juvia-El aunque ya podía mirar un poco de la chica un intentaba huir.

-Está bien Natsu-kun, podías venir de nuevo a pescar con Juvia mañana?-Ella aun intentaba curar el problema de Natsu…

-No lo sé, nos vemos Juvia-El casi salió disparado del lago, ella no lo culpa ya que en verdad le afecto lo que vio ese día, así que no se hiso de ilusiones de que el chico valla la mañana siguiente…

**Día 16 Mes 3 7:00am**

Juvia caminaba directo al lago con una ligera esperanza de encontrar al pelirosa aunque ella lo negara…

-Parece que Natsu no vendrá…-Ella solo pudo decir esto pero se tuvo que retractar al ver algo que la sorprendió, el chico si estaba pescando como el día anterior, ella sonrió y decidió sorprender al chico, se acercaba lentamente sin hacer ruido cuando al fin estaba atrás del…

-HOLA NATSU-KUN!-Ella saludo con mucha emoción como lo hacia el chico pero la respuesta de el la sorprendió…

-AAAAAAAA!-El grito por la sorpresa, pero no solo fue eso el chico se fue para atrás cayendo directo al lago, pero antes de poder caer el se golpeo la cabeza con una piedra y quedo inconsciente cuando ya estaba en el agua, a chica vio lo que pasó pero realmente se preocupo al ver al chico que estaba flotando boca abajo como si estuviera muerto, ella uso su magia para sacar al chico del lago, cuando el ya estaba afuera ella noto que el no estaba respirando así que solo se le ocurrió una cosa para poder reanimarlo, respiración boca a boca, ella se puso roja de solo pensar en eso, pero recordó que tenía que salvar a Natsu así que sacudió la cabeza y se decidió a hacerlo, se estaba acercando lentamente cuando estaba rosando los labios de Natsu el despertó provocando que sus frentes chocaran con gran fuerza…Ya después de un rato del pequeño accidente….

-Sigues enojado Natsu-kun?-Ella tenía mucha vergüenza y ganas de reírse por lo sucedido, pero como dama no lo haría.

-No ya no lo estoy-El mentía pero se aguantaba la rabia, ahora el solo tenía puesto su pantalón corto, además de una curita en la frente y otra en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr….-El estomago de la chica sonó delatando que ella tenía hambre.

-Hambre!?-El ahora era el que se quería reír.

-Si-Ella estaba toda roja de la vergüenza, el chico le pareció gracioso pero en vez de reírse se levanto y fue donde estaban sus cosas para sacar una pequeña canasta de picnic, se acerco a ella y…

-Toma espero te guste-Ella tomo la canasta y la abrió mostrando que adentro tenía unos sándwiches que se veían muy bien.

-Gracias Natsu-kun…-Ella tomo uno y le dio una mordida y sintió lo mas delicioso que había probado en su vida aunque solo haya sido un platillo muy sencillo, ella lo vio y el chico pregunto.

-Que ocurre no te gusto?-El pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Delicioso está demasiado delicioso, es lo mejor que a probado Juvia en su vida-Ella no se lo podía creer mientras el chico sonreía de que le gustara su cocina.

-Me alegra mucho, a lo mejor mañana te cocino otra cosa-El sonrío y le dijo que le aria de nuevo de comer.

-Natsu-kun tu lo cocinaste?-Ella estaba sorprendida.

-Si, no le digas a nadie pero yo y Happy nos turnamos los días para cocinar-El le explico el trato que tenían los dos.

-A Juvia le parece muy atractivo que Natsu-kun cocine-Ella no pensó en lo que dijo.

-Enserio, gracias aunque no lo crea-El agradeció con su enorme sonrisa y ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, al parecer se le pego un poco la inocencia de Natsu.

-Mejor sigamos con la pesca Natsu-kun-Ella tomo la caña y se puso en posición ya que ahora ella no le podía mirar a la cara, el solo hiso lo mismo que ella para ver si hoy podía pescar algo…

**Día 20 Mes 4 7:30am**

Otra vez la pareja en el lago intentando pescar, ella no prestaba mucha atención al lago, su mirada estaba siendo solo completamente al pelirosa que estaba completamente concentrado en la pesca, ella aunque mirando al chico debatía en su mente…

-(Porque Juvia no puede dejar de ver a Natsu-kun, Juvia se prometo no enamorarse de las apariencias, así que no mas…)-Ella se decía en su mente pero…

-Juvia ya quieres comer?-Ella no lo escuchaba aun no regresaba de su conflicto interno.

-Si…-No supo ni lo que dijo.

-Buen entonces di Aaaaaaaa…-Ella al fin reacciono, cuando se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba ella no podía pensar en una forma de salir de ella así que solo…

-Este…como…aaaaaaaaaa…-No se pudo zafar y tomo la decisión más vergonzosa, ella abrió la boca y comenzó a comer, por su mente no le paso detener al chico y comer por su cuenta, pero tampoco paso por su mente que lo estaba disfrutando, el solo se reía y veía que ella estaba roja de la vergüenza mientras comía cada bocado, también noto una ligera sonrisa…

**Día 23 Mes 3 6:20am**

Esta vez la chica había llegado primero al lago, ella esperaba en el sitio donde siempre pescan, ella muy buena "amiga" esperándolo hasta que el pelirosa llego, el miro a la chica en el sitio pero no la saludo como siempre en vez de eso él se acerco sin hacer ruido y cuando estaba atrás de ella…

-HOLA JUVIA!-El le regreso el saludo que hace tiempo ella le dio, y al parecer fue el mismo resultado a excepción del golpe en la cabeza ya que ella no lo recibió, pero cuando cayó al agua pensó asustar al chico quedándose sumergida por un rato pero lo que no peso es que el se lanzaría para sacarla del lago, cuando los dos estaban afuera del lago el la abrazo fuertemente y….

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no lo hare de nuevo discúlpame Juvia-El se disculpaba y la abrazaba con mucha fuerza, en esa posición él no notaba el fuerte sonrojo que tenia la chica por el contacto del pelirosa…Ya después de eso y que los dos se quitaran la ropa que estaba mojada dejando al chico con su pantalón corto y a ella que al parecer era precavida con su traje de baño, después de un rato ella le pregunto al chico…

-Natsu-kun después de pescar ayer a que hiciste-Ella quería hacer platica para distraerlo y acercase sin que el lo notara y al parecer ni ella misma lo noto.

-Ayer, mmmmmmmmm…bueno la verdad…-Mientras hablaba ella estaba más cerca solo faltaba escasos unos 5milimetros de al fin tocarlo pero algo que él dijo la detuvo en seco…

-Media hora después de caminar un rato por la ciudad me encontré con Lucy, ella me invito un helado, nos pusimos a hablar, lo único que se me hiso raro es que ella se me pegaba mucho-Primer golpe al corazón de Juvia.

-Después como iba tarde me fui corriendo al teatro ya que me invito Hisui, pero como me aburría salí de ahí con ella y llegamos a un sitio llegamos a una atracción que era una casa embrujada donde se asusto mucho y cada rato me abrazaba de miedo-A el le daba risa recordar eso pero a ella le daba mucha furia…

-Después en la noche fui al gremio a darle compañía a Mira y hablar un rato con ella, aunque se quedo dormida en mi regazo en menos de una hora-Ahora si, ya no aguanto más, se levanto tomos sus cosa aunque estuvieran mojadas se las puso y se dispuso a retirarse…

-Disculpa Natsu-kun pero Juvia tiene un compromiso con un chico, nos vemos mañana-Al parecer sentía celos y ese sentimiento provoco esa respuesta de la chica, el solo la miro y…

-Siempre te esperare, nos vemos Juvia-El sonrío y ella se fue ya que no sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

**Día 24 Mes 3 11:15am**

Estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte, nadie podía estar afuera ya que la lluvia casi no dejaba ver nada, pero una persona mejor dicho una chica caminaba a dirección del lago, ella no quería ir y sabia que el pelirosa no estaría esperándola por la fuerte lluvia, pero algo en su interior le decía que fuera al lago…

-Claro que Natsu-kun no vendría, en que estas pensando Juvia…-Ella se quedo en silencio por lo que vio, en medio de toda de la lluvia estaba un pelirosa pescando y esperando a la chica, ella lo veía y no lo podía creer el empapado y seguía esperando de sabe cuánto tiempo pero el espera a Juvia…Ella se acerco lentamente al chico se puso detrás de él y lo noto ya que no sentía la lluvia porque ella traía un paraguas que detenía el agua que mojaba al pelirosa.

-Hola Juvia tardaste un poco-El estaba muy empapado pero su sonrisa no se iba, ella vio esa expresión que siempre muestra pero ella no se sonrojo esta vez ella…

-Porque viniste Natsu?-Ella sonaba molesta.

-Porque?-El se veía confundido y ella más molesta.

-PORQUE VINISTE, PORQUE NO TE QUEDASTE EN TU CASA!-Ella ahora grito furiosa, el la miro un rato, giro la cabeza mirando al lago y solo pudo decir una cosa que el con toda sinceridad pudo decir…

-Dije que siempre te esperaría-Con solo esas palabras ella sintió que su corazón latiera más fuerte que nunca, ella ya no pensaba solo sentía que una felicidad enorme crecía de su corazón, ella se cayó sobre sus rodillas pegando su frente en la cabeza de Natsu poniéndolos expuestos a la lluvia, ella se aferro a la espalda de Natsu para…

-Eres un tonto, un idiota, eres muy infantil, un idiota, un idiota, un idiota…porque eres así de lindo, atento, dedicado y cariñoso conmigo-Ella lloraba con cada palabra y decía lo que sentía.

-Por eso mismo porque te quiero mucho-El aun miraba el lago pero lo dijo con mucho cariño esa pequeña frase, si el lo decía como amigo pero el corazón de ella latía por él, lo siguiente que hiso era algo que le salía del corazón y que en verdad quería hacer, ella lo abrazo con mucho cariño puso su cabeza a lado de la del chico y solo le dio otro gesto de cariño…

-Yo también te quiero mucho Natsu-kun…-Ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, el lo acepto con todo gusto ya que Igneel le dijo una vez que ese gesto es cuando alguien en verdad te quiere demasiado.

-Gracias Juvia…-Y ella sin esperárselo le regreso el beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo de la felicidad de que el chico sienta lo mismo por ella, aunque sabía que como amigos ella ahora se lo quedaría solo para ella…

**Día 25 Mes 3 1:00pm**

En el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore entraba una peliazul en busca de un pelirosa que le dijo que la vería ahí ya que pensaba regresar al gremio, pero antes de poder seguir buscando un pelinegro la intercepto con un ramo de rosas…

-Buenos días mi hermosa Juvia, hace tiempo te quería pedir si queseras salir conmigo en una cita-El pelinegro se estaba luciendo, traje, rosas y muy cortes, todo estaba bien planeado pero no contaba con algo…

-Juvia lo siente Grey-san pero hoy ira con Natsu-kun a su casa a sí que si disculpas a Juvia-Ella se disculpo y siguió con su búsqueda, el chico solo sintió como se rompía su corazón, es mas todos sintieron ese dolor…ella al fin lo encontró estaba sentado pero con tres chicas rodeándolo, esas chicas eran una pelirroja, una rubia y una castaña que era la que estaba más pegada al pelirosa, solo eso hiso que se enfadara ella se acerco a la mesa y tomo al chico del brazo lo jalo hacia ella y…

-Natsu-kun es de Juvia, así que aléjense de él-Ella abrazo al chico y dejo en claro que solo era de ella, porque ahora ella sabe muy bien lo que siente por el chico y sabe que no es solo por apariencia o por lindas palabras, no ella lo ama por lo que es y nadie cambiara eso….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer….Espero que esta historia les gustara ya que ahora reafirmare los enamoramientos de algunas chicas por el pelirosa, serán una mas igual a esta con otras chicas y diferentes situaciones, solo esperen después de acabar con esto de nuevo al harem solo aguanten un poco por el…Bueno si tienen alguna idea me gustaría leerla para darme inspiración, a y las otras chicas serán enamoradas al mismo tiempo que Juvia pero no a la misma hora…Espero ya sepan quienes serán…..Bueno les agradezco y….SAYONARA!


	4. Capitulo 22: Princesa y Dragón?

**Capitulo 2.2: Princesa y Dragón?...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Día 15 Mes 3 2:00pm**

Una dama que aunque estaba disfrazada como chica normal según ella, aunque de verdad sobresalía sin que ella lo notara, muchos chicos se le quedaban viendo a tal grado de que se estampaban contra lo que tuvieran enfrente… ella estaba caminando pensando en lo que últimamente había ocurrido con el pelirosa, ella estaba pensando que ese acto que hiso lo hiso por puro impulso ya que en realidad nunca le había gustado alguien, ella tenía un gran dilema en su cabeza ya que no sabía qué hacer, pero exactamente cuando pensaba en el, apareció casi enfrente de ella….

-Natsu...-Casi inaudible llamo al pelirosa, pero al parecer si la oyó así que volteo…el solo miro por un instante y…

-Hisui…HISUI!-Al gritar lo ultimo él se oculto de tras de un bote de basura, ella solo se quedo viendo como se ocultaba y ella se preguntaba…

-Estas bien Natsu?-Ella se preocupo y fue a verlo detrás del basurero, el se tapaba los ojos y decía…

-Soy invisible, si nadie me ve no existo y como no existo no puedo ver chicas, para mí no existen las chicas, no existo, no me pueden ver, no soy visible, nada pervertido, nadie me ve ya que soy invisible…-El seguía convenciéndose que era invisible y que nada lo podía lastimara ya que si nadie lo ve no existe, ella solo veía como se ocultaba y se sentía culpable de lo que le había ocurrido después de ese día, pensó un rato y se le ocurrió una idea para hacer que el chico saliera de su "Invisibilidad"… la princesa llego con una hamburguesa de doble carne con mucho picante la favorita de Natsu, ella dejo la hamburguesa sérca de ella y con un abanico hiso que el aroma llegara el chico, no tardo mucho para que lo notara y como si fuera un conejito salió atemorizado, viendo para todos lados, se estaba acercando lentamente pero con mucha desconfianza, cuando al fin llego ella…

-Natsu podrías venir a jugar un rato conmigo?-Ella al fin pregunto cuando él estaba enfrente devorándose la hamburguesa, el solo miro al suelo y…

-Está bien-Parecía niño regañado pero para ella era muy adorable, los dos se fueron a un pequeño parque de juegos donde los niños iban a divertirse, a ella no se le ocurría como dos personas con su edad jugarían ahí hasta que…

-Que no querías jugar, me esconderé yo primero y tu tendrás que buscarme-Dicho esto el salió corriendo del sitio, ella solo se rindió y cerró los ojos, aguanto unos 30 segundos y cuando abrió los ojos…

-Enserio que no sabe ocultarse-Esto lo dijo viendo al chico de tras de un árbol donde se notaba su cabellera rosa, ella se acerco lentamente pero antes de poder descubrirlo él se decía…

-Aquí nunca me encontrara ni en un millón de años-El estaba muy orgulloso de su escondite pero tan distraído que no noto algo.

-Enserio-Una voz apareció de la nada y el no lo notaba.

-Claro que si-El seguía presumiendo.

-Tan seguro estas?-Otra vez la vocecita pero con un tono de burla.

-Sí, hasta apostaría lo que sea-El aun estaba muy seguro.

-Lo que sea?-Ahora se oía un poco maliciosa.

-Lo que sea!-Aun muy seguro sin que ya había perdido.

-Entonces….BUUUU! Te encontré Natsu…-Ella al fin lo "encontró" y el solo se sintió la cruel derrota, además de que quería correr y ocultarse de miedo.

-Qu….que me…me…me…quieres pedir?-El solo cerró los ojos porque no la podía ver.

-Solo una cosita…-Ella se veía muy, pero muy misteriosa… Ellos estaban viéndose fijamente, la princesa no tenía ningún problema para ello pero el pelirosa con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltear ya que tenía miedo…

-No….no…no se…si pueda hacerlo-el temblaba mucho de miedo.

-Perdiste la apuesta así que tienes que hacerlo-Ella lo regañaba y él se quejaba sin dejar de ver.

-Pe…pe…pero porque?-Se seguía quejando.

-Porque perdiste, punto así que sigue aguantando y viéndome-Seguía insistiendo, pues lo que ella había pedido por haber ganado era permanecer una hora enfrente de ella sin desviar la vista o cerrar los ojos, esto lo hiso para enmendar el error que había cometido al traumar a Natsu junto con las demás chicas, pero ella si se iba hacer cargo…Ya habían pasado 2 horas pero el chico no lo notaba, la princesa era muy justa pero no sabía porque estaba mirando tan fascinada a Natsu…

-Ya merito…-El no podía aguantar mucho.

-No…-Mentirosa.

-Ya merito…-El casi cerraba los ojos.

-No-Seguía mintiéndole.

-Ya merito…-Quería llorar.

-Si me respondes una pregunta-Ella ponía una condición.

-CUAL?-Rápido y sin pensarlo ya que se quería ir lo más rápido posible.

-Nos veríamos de nuevo mañana?-Ella se puso un poco sonrojada al preguntar esto, pero cuando volteo a ver al chico se sorprendió por lo que veía…

-No cuente con eso!-El ya estaba corriendo a gran velocidad alejándose de ella, esto sí que era muy extraño ver en un chico de su edad, pero era comprensible por lo ocurrido "ESE" día en ese momentos solo rezaba para que el chico la perdonara…

**Día 16 Mes 3 2:00pm**

De nueva cuenta la chica caminaba por la ciudad hipnotizando a los chicos provocando que chocaran con muchas cosas, tenía una vaga esperanza de que podría encontrar al pelirosa y como si fuera un deseo lo encontró caminando enfrente de ella, se le ocurrió una pequeña venganza por ser grosero ayer, ella se acercaba lentamente al chico sin que él lo notara, su plan era asustarlo un poco, así que cuando estaba en posición…

-BUUUUUUUUUU!-Éxito la princesa sorprendió al chico, pero lo que sorprendió a ella fue el resultado de su travesura…

-KYAAAAAAAAAA!-Eso no fue my masculino y no solo eso el salió corriendo para un lado, pero de lo asustado no vio que corrió directo a una pared…..PUM!...solo se oyó el tremendo golpe que recibió el chico en la cabeza…cuando él estaba en el suelo inconsciente ella solo se le ocurrió llevárselo al parque para cuidarlo y esperar que despierte…

-En donde estoy…Hisui!-El al fin despertó pero se encontró algo que le dio miedo, el de nuevo quería huir pero antes…

-Ya estas mejor Natsu-Ella estaba un poco preocupada ya que él se dio un buen golpe.

-Creo que si-El se levantaba lentamente del lugar donde descansaba mientras se sobaba la frente donde llego de lleno el golpe, ella noto algo al momento de levantarse así que pregunto.

-Te duele mucho el golpe-Ella señalo un curita en forma de "x"" detrás de su cabeza.

-Ya no tanto, lo que me duele ahora es la frente-El se quejaba un poco.

-Pero eso es tu culpa por correr-Ella parecía una niña tratando de librarse de la culpa.

-Eso no es verdad es tu culpa-El se empezaba enojar.

-Claro que no, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un cobarde-Ella también se enojo pero aun se mantenía estable pero no dejo de burlarse.

-Cobarde Yo-Parecía que no entendía quien era él.

-Además sordo!-Sigue molestando al chico como si fuera cualquier cosa y era comprensible ya que ella es la princesa.

-Ahora si te la veraz conmigo-El se puso en posición de batalla.

-Que me aras, no creo que seas tan valiente para lastimarme-Ella estaba segura de que no le haría nada ya que como princesa era protegida, además sabía que no le haría nada a excepción de…

-Eso crees…-El se lanzo sobre de ella teniendo mucho en cuenta en no lastimarla para luego hacer su castigo…

-Jajajajajaja…no Natsu…Jajajajaja…por favor no…Jajajajaja-Si el ataco con una serie de cosquillas, ella no podía hacer nada más que reír, cuando el al fin se sintió satisfecho la dejo y le advirtió….

-No te dejare que me insultes de nuevo-El se veía muy serio pero con su usual sonrisa.

-Perdón, perdón, que quieres a cambio de no más cosquillas-Ella no soportaría mas cosquillas.

-Eso me gusta más-Su singular sonrisa apareció con más resplandor…ella se levanto y fue directo a un carrito de perros calientes, no tardo mucho para traerlos, cuando él vio a los perros calientes un instinto que en todo hombre existe, ahora el parecía un perrito esperando su comida lo cual la princesa noto así que…

-La patita, la patita Natsu-Enserio estaba aprovechándose pero el mayor problema era que el tenia tanta hambre que obedecía sin enojarse.

-Ladra-Cada vez más humillante pero él no la notaba.

-Gof, Gof-Si que actuaba como perro y no le importaba.

-Ahora un besito-Esto lo dijo creyendo que el se sonrojaría y no lo haría ya que él seguía teniendo miedo de las chicas, lo que no sabía era que la inocencia y hambre de Natsu era enorme, el se acerco a la chica y le dio un tierno beso a la princesa, solo pudo pensar una cosa en ese instante…"Tonto" pero sí que estaba roja de la vergüenza…después de comer y ver que atardecía solo se vieron un poco para ver que no se soportaran según ellos…

-Te veré mañana?-Pregunto un poco engreída.

-Claro que no, no me gustaría ver tu cara de nuevo-El también es orgulloso.

-Lo mismo pienso yo-Los dos se sacaron la lengua como si fueran pequeños, se retiraron el enojado y ella no sabe porque pero le gusto actuar así…

**Día 22 Mes 3 2:30am**

-Otra vez tu?-Un pelirosa miraba a una chica de porte muy noble.

-De que hablas si ayer me rogabas por venir conmigo a divertirme-Ella solo sacaba la arrogancia.

-Espero no retractarme de haber venido-El tenia unos ojos como si no aguantara estar con ella…Los dos llegaron a un teatro muy importante de Magnolia, los dos entraron y se sentaron en los mejores asientos, pero solo empezando Natsu se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, sin pedirle permiso a la chica la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de ahí…ya en la calle…

-Porque me sacaste tonto-Ella está muy molesta por ese acto del chico.

-Nos iremos a divertir a un lugar que si sea divertido-El solo seguía arrastrándola.

-Eso veremos-Ella no le creía…ahora los dos estaban enfrente de una atracción muy conocida una casa embrujada.

-Espero no te acobardes-El sonreía con malicia.

-Claro que no, una princesa como yo nunca le tendría miedo a esas tonterías-Muy segura como siempre…los dos estaban adentro de la casa y la chica….

-KYAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritaba más fuerte que la vez de Natsu cuando lo asusto, ella solo se estaba abrazada al pelirosa y el solo se reía de cómo actuaba.

-No te preocupes, llorona yo te protegeré-El se burlaba, ella aunque supo que se estaba burlando pero le agradaba que el pelirosa era muy agradable aun intentando ser malo…

-Enserio, me protegerías-Ella parecía una niña pequeña.

-Claro que si-La deslumbrante sonrisa la atrapo por completo ella no paraba de sonrojarse a cada momento hasta que detrás del chico aparecía un monstruo horrible el cual ella vio y…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Un enorme grito ensordecedor de parte de la chica y ella se pego completamente al pelirosa para protegerse…ya después fuera de la casa embrujada los dos estaban caminando por la calle mostrando que ya estaba a punto de anochecer así que los dos se despidieron para irse a sus respectivas casas…

-Espero cumplas con tu promesa tonto-Ella solo vio con cariño al chico que lentamente se estaba yendo…

**Día 24 Mes 3 8:45pm**

Era de noche en Magnolia, la princesa había salido a caminar después de hacer diplomacia al parecer en el gobierno de la misma ciudad, ella salió ya que ese asunto la estreso mecho, ella últimamente había estado pensando que es lo que sentía por el pelirosa, sabía muy bien que Natsu ya estaba curado de su Caliginefobia, por algún motivo ella buscaba cualquier escusa para salir a divertirse con él pero ella no lo aceptaría ni en un millón de años, ella seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos hasta que algo la saco de ellos muy abruptamente…

-Buenas noches señorita, que hace aquí tan solita?-Un hombre con muy mala apariencia.

-Si una chica tan hermosa no debería estar tan sola-Otro más.

-No les importa-Ella se volteo queriendo irse pero al darse la vuelta aparecieron más hombres.

-Lo siento señorita pero nos divertiremos un poco con usted-Otro más hablo.

-No lo creo-Ella no se dejaría con esos malditos, cuando uno se aproximo a tomarla, ella actuó rápido y le metió un buen golpe en la cara, pero no pudo zafarse de lo siguiente, todos se metieron contra ella y así pudieron atrapar, aunque ella peleaba no podía liberarse…

-Ahora veras maldita Zorra, es hora de que nos divirtamos contigo-El arranco la blusa de la chica exponiendo su bien formado cuerpo y el brasear que cubría sus grandes bubis.

-No te preocupes solo te dolerá un segundo-El se acercaba a la chica cada vez mas y ella quería llorar por eso que estaba ocurriendo, pero antes de poder tocarla…

-No lo creo, pero si les dolerá mucho a ustedes-Es voz ella la reconoció.

-Natsu…-Ella solo dijo esto para luego ver como el pelirosa estaba acabando con los malditos que querían lastimar a la princesa, la verdad sí que era un masacre, no tardo mucho en acabarlos así que volteo a ver a la chica y…

-Estas bien tonta-El saco su sonrisa y quería distraerla de lo que había pasado ahora.

-Claro que si tonto…como crees que algo como esto me afectaría…yo, yo…-Ella se hacia la dura pero quería llorar, el lo noto y la trajo hacia su pecho la abrazo para decirle…

-Te dije que siempre te protegeré no, entonces no hace falta que te agás la dura-El acariciaba su cabeza con mucho cariño.

-Eres un imbécil, un tonto, demasiado infantil, tonto, tonto, tonto!….porque eres tan bueno y cariñoso conmigo imbécil-Ella estaba llorando pero sacaba sus sentimientos de una forma muy extraña enserio muy extraña.

-Que ruda eres….pero aun así me gustas-Como siempre la inocencia de Natsu sobrepasa cualquier límite, ella lo sabía pero algo en su interior resonó y quiso salir al fin…

-Eres tan tonto para saber qué es eso-Ella se sentía mejor así que se burlaba.

-Como me dijiste?-De nuevo se enojo con la chica, tan bien que iban, ella ya sabía cómo actuar con él y ahora sabía lo que sentía por el así que su meta es quedarse con el tonto dragón.

-Porque estas mojado?-Pregunta de la nada.

-Larga historia…-Solo pudo decir eso ya que no quería describir lo que paso ese día…

**Día 25 Mes 3 12:25pm**

En un hotel de 5 estrellas de Magnolia una chica se preparaba para salir…

-Princesa que es más importante que una cena de diplomacia para que no vaya-Preguntaba un hombre con cabellera obscura y barba.

-Lo siento Arcadios pero esto es muy importante así que me tengo que ir-Ella se estaba yendo pero él la detuvo y…

-Lo siento princesa pero no la dejare…-El no pudo acabar de decir la frase ya que le habían pateado en la parte más sensible de los hombres el maldecía no haberse puesto la armadura.

-Nos vemos después Arcadios-Ella se fue…ya en el gremio más poderoso de Fiore donde vio una escena que no le agrado para nada…

-Natsu-kun es de Juvia, así que aléjense de él-Una peliazul le respondía a las chicas, pero de tan concentrada que estaba viendo a las que estaban enfrente de ella no noto que…

-Lo siento Juvia, pero alguien tan imbécil e infantil como Natsu necesita una esposa que lo sepa manejar así que Natsu es mío y de nadie más-Claramente enseño los sentimientos que tenía en su interior y no solo eso, todos los del gremio al oír esto se sorprendieron excepto las chicas que ahora sabían que tenían otro obstáculo enfrente de ellas para tener el corazón del pelirosa, a y Natsu se molesto porque lo insultaron de nuevo….Ahora 5 chicas estaban peleando por el pero alguien las miraba con mucha furia…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer!...Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, este fue difícil ya que no supe cómo manejar a Hisui así que espero haya salido bien, a y note una fecha que se me pasó, todo ocurre en el mismo mes, lo siento por eso….Falta la ultima chica espero adivinen quien es, después ya seguiré con el harem, bueno espero si les haya gustado…Les agradezco y….SAYONARA!


	5. Capitulo 23: Blanco y Rosa?

**Capitulo 2.3: Blanco y Rosa?...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Día 15 Mes 3 8:00pm**

**Mira POV:**

Como pude hacer esa locura junto con las demás esa tontería provoco que Natsu ya no venga al gremio y evite a todas las chicas según lo que me dice Happy, como me gustaría disculparme e intentar arreglar el problema, pero lo otro que no puedo dejar de pensar es en la mal hermana que soy, porque tuvo que pasar esto, solo porque Natsu me trato bien me le lance, eso está completamente mal que ocurriría si cualquiera hiciera eso otra vez, haría lo mismo con alguien más, bueno pero el caso y lo más malo es que con la persona quien lo hice es con la persona de la que mi hermana menor está enamorada, no puedo ver Lisanna a la cara, como puedo remediar este problema provocado por un simple arranque de sentimientos falsos…

**Normal POV:**

La peliblanca pensaba todo esto mientras caminaba entre la noche llevando una bolsa con mandado para el gremio que usualmente traía para los desayunos del día siguiente, ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos pero algo la saco de ellos, un pelirosa que estaba esquivando a todas las chicas que pasaban enfrente del, claramente se veía lo que las chicas habían provocado en el, ella se sintió mal así que tomo la decisión de ayudarlo, se puso firme, saco el pecho y saco su tierna sonrisa, ella se acercaba a Natsu lentamente para que no la detectara y corriera, cuando al fin estaba atrás de él lo tomo de la mano y…

-Buenas noches Natsu, podemos hablar-Ella miro los ojos del pelirosa, el la miro como si estuviera viendo a un oponente muy fuerte y estuviera a punto de enfrentarlo, sus ojos se veían con demasiado coraje, pero algo raro pasaba…él no se movía ni un solo milímetro ni siquiera para respirar…

-Natsu?..-Ella veía que él no se movía, cuando lo toco solo un instante el cayo como si fuera una estatua ya que no movía ningún musculo, el aunque se veía muy intrépido había perdido el conocimiento en esa posición, se preocupo un poco por cómo estaba el, ella decidió llevárselo con ella ya que no sabía hasta cuando reaccionaria…ahora en el gremio la chica se le ocurrió una forma de despertar al pobre pelirosa…En la mesa puso un filete de res a bien cosido acompañado de puré de papa y salsa como le gusta a Natsu, espero como es que ella lo sabía, bueno con solo ese aroma el revivió como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Que bien que hayas despertado Natsu, debemos hablar de algo muy importante-Ella si se veía muy seria, mientras que el solo babeaba por la comida…

-Si…-El no pensaba solo seguía a su estomago, como todos los chicos…

-La verdad me siento muy mal por lo que te hicimos todas, así que para remediar ese error, tengo planeado ayudarte a que puedas ver de nuevo a las chicas, así que tendré que pedirte que de ahora en adelante vendrás todas las noches al gremio para enseñarte a estar con una chica-Ella explico con gran seriedad pero aun con su linda sonrisa y Natsu…

-Si…-Seguía atrapado por la comida tan sabrosa que se veía enfrente del…

-Bueno empecemos con la clase de hoy-Ella se acerco al chico y lo abrazo muy tiernamente.

-Espera que estás haciendo?-Al fin despertó.

-Antes de poder ver de nuevo a una chica deberás mantener el contacto con una, así que tendrás que aguantar estar así un rato más-El se estaba poniendo muy nervioso además de querer huir pero algo se lo impedía y no sabía qué hacer.

-Ayúdenme!-El quería huir pero como no podía usaba todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo, unos 20 minutos después de nuevo se desmayo, así fue toda la clase para recuperar la capacidad de estar con una chica del pobre pelirosa que a cada instante se desmayaba por los nervios y el miedo, pero para ella ese gesto le parecía muy lindo, tanto que le gustaba…

-Dime Natsu te podrá preguntar algo?-Ella tenía una pequeña duda.

-Claro solo no te acerques-El respondió mirando el suelo para no tener contacto visual con ella.

-Sabes tengo un pequeño problema-Ella se veía un poco nerviosa.

-Enserio…cual?-El se mostro un poco interesado por eso, aunque aun quería salir corriendo.

-Pues veras…-Ella se detuvo ya que debía explicar la situación al inocente Natsu que no sabe muchas cosas aun a su edad así que tenía que cambiara algunas cosas y el objetivo, ropa no, arboles, como se te ocurrió eso, hermana de una amiga, muy trillado, bueno entonces…

-Bueno veras, a mi últimamente me ha gustado el helado de fresa tanto que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…-Indirecta?...

-Y cuál es el problema?-El no veía el problema.

-Bueno es que a Lisanna le a gustado el helado de fresa desde hace más tiempo que a mí y no sé cómo decirle, hasta pienso que la traicione-Buena explicación mal ejemplo…

-Mmmmmmmmmmm…No tengo ni la menor idea-Como siempre el no sabía que decir ni siquiera con ese simple ejemplo.

-No lo pensarías un poco mas-Ella quería que el se esforzara mas.

-Lo siento mira pero tengo que irme, por alguna razón siento que debo despertarme temprano mañana-El se estaba yendo ya que tenía un presentimiento muy fuerte de que algo pasaría mañana.

-Bueno entonces mañana nos vemos en el gremio a las 10 de la noche ya que nadie está a esa hora-Ella quería seguir viéndolo.

-Está bien, está bien, hasta mañana Mira-El se despedía sin verla.

-Hasta mañana Natsu-Ella se despidió con una linda sonrisa, el ya se había ido…

**Día 16 Mes 3 9:45pm**

Ya casi era la hora de la clase de se día en las manos de ella traía algunas cosas para la clase y el gremio, pero no noto que alguien la seguía, bueno ese alguien era un pelirosa que en ese instante se le había ocurrido que no le pasaría lo mismo que en otras dos ocasiones de ese mismo día que lo lastimaron mucho, el lentamente se acerco detrás de ella y cuando al fin estaba lo suficientemente cerca…

-HOLA MIRA!-El saludo con un grito atrás de ella, lo cual la asusto mucho haciendo que lo que traía en manos saliera volando…

-Al fin, ahora no me asuste y no salí lastima…-Fue interrumpido por algo que nunca pensó que le ocurriría, las cosas que mira lanzo cayeron en la cabeza del pelirosa que festejaba y que al final lo dejaron completamente noqueado cayendo directamente en el lugar más suave en ese instante, si el pecho de Mira, ella se sonrojo por lo que ocurrió pero no debía dejarlo así, tomo sus cosas y al pelirosa para llevárselo al gremio y empezar la clase de nuevo…

-En donde estoy-Hablaba un pelirosa con un vendaje estilo momia ya que tenía tres chichones en la cabeza, uno atrás (Con Juvia) el otro enfrente (Con Hisui) y el último apenas hace 5 minutos, el ya estaba lleno de varios golpes, traumas en la cabeza y posiblemente su mentalidad habrá cambiado por tanto golpe?

-En el gremio es hora de la clase Natsu-Ella le explico.

-Está bien y porque estoy atado-Claramente esa duda crecía ya que era muy extraño.

-Porque la clase de hoy debemos aguantar un poco más rápido, así que hoy veremos cómo soportar la seducción de una chica-Ahora ella se acercaba lentamente al chico mostrando un lado muy sensual de su parte, cada segundo ella acariciaba una de las partes de su cuerpo, el solo se estremecía a cada instante, el instinto de huir apareció de nuevo pero otro sentimiento que ni la mas mínima idea de donde era se lo impedía, era eso o que su cerebro quedo mas perturbado por cada golpe de ese día? Ella se acercaba mas y mas, pero algo que pensó que nunca pasaría se acabaría haciendo realidad….el ya no temblaba, el miedo se había ido según lo que aparentaba el pelirosa, ella había cerrado los ojos ya que aunque tiene un lado atrevido no se permitía ver al pelirosa pero sentía como temblaba pero ahora que el ya no lo hacia ella se preocupo un poco así que abrió los ojos para verlo y…

-Natsu…-Ella se sorprendió al ver a Natsu con una mirada muy seria, ella pensó que a lo mejor se había quedado inconsciente con los ojos abiertos, su teoría se derrumbo al ver que él seguía consiente y como lo supo pues simple…

-Que ocurre Mira?-El pregunto con su singular sonrisa y con una seguridad que solo era de él.

-Como es que ya no tienes miedo?-Ella tenía esa gran duda ya que no se lo podía creer como es que se curó en solo dos clases.

-Pues veras, ayer y hoy me han pasado muchas para darme cuenta de que si sigo huyendo ya no podre ver a mis amigos y a ustedes que las quiero mucho aunque hayan hecho "eso" ese día, por eso me dije que ya no mas huir, nunca más, aunque lo quiera-El parecía muy maduro diciendo esas palabras, lo que no notaba era que ella se ponía completamente roja al ver como actuaba.

-Entonces las clases terminaron-Esto lo dijo un tanto reprimida.

-Si…sabes me gusta venir contigo y hablar…al contrario de con esa tonta de Hisui-Eso ultimo lo dijo a sus adentros, ella se sintió muy feliz al oír esas palabras.

-Enserio?...entonces vendrás conmigo todas las noches-Ella se avergonzó al notar lo que había dicho.

-Claro me divierto mucho y es muy agradable estar contigo-El saca la inocencia a flote y ella no lo noto.

-Eso me alegra mucho, entonces nos veremos mañana?-Ella estaba completamente feliz.

-Si…pero con una condición-El quería pedir algo muy urgente.

-Si lo que sea!-Claramente aceptaría lo que fuera.

-Que te bajes de mi, esta posición es incomoda-El dijo esto ya que aunque perdió su miedo hacia las mujeres ella estaba arriba de las piernas del pelirosa abrazándolo como si de dos novios se trataran, ella noto su posición y se quito lo más rápido posible.

-Lo siento Natsu….Entonces nos vemos mañana-Ella se fue del gremio lo mas rápido posible olvidando algo…

-Si nos vemos mañana…Espera un momento…Mira DESATAME!-El aun seguía amarrado y no se podía liberar, ni se libero en toda la noche…

**Día 22 Mes 3 10:30pm**

-Entonces bebe esto-Ella le dio un vaso con un jugo de color morado que supuestamente era de uva.

-Sí, si ya voy-El accedió y se lo tomo sin ninguna pausa, cuando acabo sonrió y vio a la chica.

-Y ahora qué?-El preguntaba ya que ella le había explicado que si se tomaba ese vaso de jugo se divertirá mucho.

-Pues solo…te gusta cuando te acaricio?-Esperen que…

-Claro que si es algo que disfruto mucho….Porque dije eso?-El hablo con toda sinceridad y no sabía el porqué.

-Es simple Natsu, accidentalmente te di una pasión que te hace decir la verdad, me crees?-explico su "accidente" y pregunto.

-Claro que si, a cualquiera le puede pasar ese error-El pobre e inocente pelirosa no detecto la mentira.

-Bueno si se me salen algunas preguntas no te fijes…que te gusta más de mi?-Se le escapo una pequeña pregunta.

-No lo sé, es difícil ya que es todo en general-El no podía decir mentiras.

-Enserio?...cuál es tu secreto más grande?-Ella quería mas.

-Cocino todo tipo de comidas, no le digas a nadie-El si que quería guardar ese secreto.

-Me cocinarías algo la próxima vez?-Ella era aprovechada.

-No lo sé-El era sincero por la poción.

-Me cocinaras algo o le dure a todos que cocinas-Maliciosa.

-Cuando quieras-El fácilmente lo dijo ya que no se podía resistir.

-Bueno entonces, me podrías decir porque nadie se fija en mi?-Ahora esta duda salió de lo más profundo de ella…

-A que te refieres si a ti te persiguen todos los…-El iba a seguir hablando pero ella lo interrumpió…

-A ellos solo les interesa mi cuerpo, nunca se han interesado por mí, por eso a veces me odio por lo que soy y como me veo-Ella misma no sabe porque decía eso al pelirosa…El solo se cayó y se fue de ahí, Mira se sentía terrible ya que ahora creía que él pensaba lo mismo que ella.

-Al parecer crees lo mismo-Se deprimió mas…

**Día 23 Mes 3 10:20pm**

Ella estaba sentada en la barra del gremio como si estuviera esperando algo, pero también estaba al borde de las lagrimas, claramente quería llorar y así iba hacer pero antes de que eso pasara,,,

-Parece que no vendrá…-Ella iba a llorar en ese instante, pero una voz detuvo el intento de llorar…

-Hola Mira, perdón por llegar tarde, es que tuve que encargarme de algo-El estaba en las sombras y no se le podía ver la cara.

-Natsu porque estas…porque estas lastimado-Ella al fin pudo ver el rostro del chico pero tenía unos pocos moretones en la cara.

-Esto, deberías ver como deje a los otros bastardos-El saco su sonrisa de triunfador.

-A los otros?-Ella estaba confundida.

-Si, a todos los bastardos que dicen que te aman sin conocerte-El explicaba sin ninguna duda y con gran alegría de lo que había hecho.

-Porque lo hiciste?-Ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas.

-Porque no te quiero oír de nuevo que te odias, eres muy importante para que digas eso, así que tendré que castigarte por eso-El se puso serio.

-Castigo?-Las lagrimas se pararon ya que ahora al oír castigo se alegro un poco sin saber por qué.

-Ven mañana al gremio como a las 11 de la noche, si faltas no te lo perdonare-Dicho esto el salió corriendo del gremio.

-Nunca pensé esperar con tantas ansias un castigo-Ella sonreía mucho por eso.

**Día 24 Mes 3 11:15pm**

-Ella estaba llegando al gremio corriendo ya que era demasiado tarde, al entrar al gremio todo estaba obscuro, ella creyó que el ya se había ido pero antes de poder o intentar retirarse, una vela se encendió mostrando una mesa adornada como para una cena romántica, ella se dirijo y cando al fin estaba enfrente de la mesa noto dos platillos con comida italiana, mientras miraba la mesa alguien apareció atrás de ella y…

-Te prometo que te iba cocinar, espero te guste-Ella al oír esto se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Natsu como nunca lo hubiera pensado, Natsu traía puesto un atuendo muy elegante claramente se había esmerado en esto, ella casi babeaba por el…ya había pasado un rato de esa impresión, los dos ya habían acabado de comer cuando menos la esperaba…

-Y lo de la pregunta que me hiciste hace tiempo, lo del helado de fresa, lo repase mucho y solo pude llegar a una conclusión, Igneel me dijo una vez que aunque si algo me gusta desde hace poco no es por casualidad, que al parecer ya me gustaba desde antes y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, también me dijo que si te gusta lo mismo que a un amigo debes luchar por él no importa el obstáculo, siempre lucha por lo que te gusta, aunque sea un helado de fresa, a mi me gusta el de chocolate-El saco un lado muy maduro algo muy raro de él, pero como siempre salió la inocencia, ella al oir esto solo pudo hacer algo…

-Jajajajajajajaj…Natsu…eres muy infantil, un idiota, increíblemente tonto y muy torpe, torpe, muy torpe-Ella se reía mientras le decía esto al chico a grandes carcajadas.

-Ya he oído mucho eso-El sentía un dejavu pero no se lamentaba, el mejor se puso a reír con ella, pero lo que no notaba era que ella estaba llorando de felicidad porque esa explicación le había dado una respuesta de lo más clara….

**Día 25 Mes 3 12:45am**

En el gremio en la barra de bebidas, dos hermanas limpiaban para los miembros, la hermana mayor decidió decirle algo a su hermana…

-Lisanna-Llamo a su hermana menor.

-Que ocurre Mira-nee?-Pregunto la chica con su habitual sonrisa.

-Sabes…-Ella intentaba armarse de valor.

-Si?-Estaba curiosa.

-A…a…..a mí…me…me…gusta Natsu-Al fin lo dijo.

-Como?-Ella no lo creía.

-Que a mí me gusta Natsu-Ahora con un lindo sonrojo.

-Qué?-Aun estaba perpleja.

-Que a mi me gusta Natsu, el me encanta, me gusta su sonrisa, me fucsina su inocencia, me encanta su pación, amo todo lo del, te lo digo porque también sientes lo mismo por el, así que veras que él será para mí-Ella claramente le gusto el pelirosa y quería dejarlo claro, la hermana menor la miro un rato y…

-Me alegra mucho Mira-nee, ahora sé que si te gusta Natsu,-Ella se lanzo para abrazarla.

-Como?-Ahora ella es la confundida.

-La verdad sabia que te gustaba Natsu pero tú no te dabas cuenta, ahora que lo admites las dos nos podremos quedar con Natsu-Ella se sentía muy feliz, cuando Mira oyó que las "dos" se quedarían con el, como la hermana madura tenía que corregir a su hermana,,,,

-Acepto, Natsu será para nosotras y para nadie mas-Al menos lo pensó, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo…

-Pación?-Pregunto la menor.

-Larga historia luego te la contare-Ella no sabía cómo explicar "eso" a su pequeña hermana, pero antes de entrar a un interrogatorio por parte de su hermana en otra parte del gremio se oyó…

-Natsu-kun es de Juvia, así que aléjense de él-Primero una peliazul.

-Lo siento Juvia, pero alguien tan imbécil e infantil como Natsu necesita una esposa que lo sepa manejar así que Natsu es mío y de nadie más-Ahora la princesa, las dos percataron esto así que…

-No lo creo, a Natsu no le gustaría estar con una princesa engreída-La hermana menor.

-A él le gustaría estar con alguien que conoce de hace mucho tiempo-La hermana mayor.

-Y es por eso que nos tiene a nosotras!-Las dos al mismo tiempo dándole un beso a la mejilla cada una….

Ahora que harás Natsu?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer!...Disculpen mi desaparición tuve toda la semana muy ocupada, la verdad hasta ahora pude relajarme….Para disculparme les dejare que me den un castigo, las reglas son simples el que se repita mas ese será mi castigo, no vale ver los otros comentarios para repetirlo es lo que se les ocurra…Ahora les digo que el Harem se reactiva el próximo cap, espero no tardarme ahora….Bueno espero que le haya gustado y piensen bien el castigo ahora…..SAYONARA!


	6. Capitulo 3: Acosado?

**Capitulo 3: Acosado?...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora el buen pelirosa estaba en un aprieto de los más grandes en el que puede estar un hombre…el estaba siendo besado por dos peliblancas en sus mejillas, mientras él se sonrojaba por ese gesto las otras chicas que veían esto estallaban en furia en sus adentros, el noto un aura sedienta de sangre así que hiso lo más conveniente y maduro que se le ocurrió…

-Gracias chicas pero me acabo de acordar que tenía una compromiso así que…-El se zafo de las chicas, retrocedió lentamente, se preparaba para correr pero antes de poder hacer algo…

-Pero no te puedes ir tu solo Natsu, si quieres te acompaño-La rubia se le adelanto a las demás.

-No creo que ese compromiso sea tan importante Natsu, porque no vamos al paraqué junto con Mira-nee a jugar y divertirnos un poco?-Ahora Lisanna intento atraerlo a ella y a su hermana.

-Etto…-El no sabía que decir.

-Claro que no Natsu-kun y Juvia irán a una cena romántica hoy-Juvia claramente no mandaría indirectas.

-Como?...-El de verdad no podía contestar a lo que ellas decían.

-No, si ese es el caso yo me lo llevare a una fiesta donde nos divertiremos, beberemos, si nos quedan fuerzas podríamos ir a un hotel y…-Hiso una pausa para que todas las demás entendieran a que se refería, todas las se sonrojaron pensando en "eso" y luego una que otra se hiso una fantasía con el pelirosa….

-Hotel?...-Claramente no entendía.

-Disculpen pero Natsu me prometió que si venía a la ciudad de nuevo me hospedaría en su casa así que si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos-Ella claramente tenía la ventaja.

-Espera un poco…-El aun intentaba librarse.

-Lo siento mucho Flare, pero me tendré que llevar a ese tonto para que empiece a aprender a tener a una princesa como prometida-Hisui no se quedaba atrás.

-Tonto?...-El se molesto por eso pero aun debía escapar.

-Que no, Natsu es mío!-Lucy jalaba uno de los brazos de Natsu.

-Natsu-kun es de Juvia!-Ella tomo el otro brazo del chico y empezó a jalarlo también.

-Es de nosotras!-Las hermanas tomaron su espalda y empezaron la riña por el chico.

-Este imbécil es mío!-Otra vez se enojo Natsu pero lo ignoro ya que estaba siendo jalado por la princesa por la parte frontal de su pecho.

-El es solo mío!-Flare no se quedaba atrás e hiso lo mismo que la princesa.

-Desde luego que no, el me pertenece!-Kana tomo el chaleco de Natsu y también halaba con fuerza, todas intentaban quedárselo mientras que el pensaba en cómo salirse de esa situación, en ese momento en el cual parecía que no podría escapar vio la cara de Romeo y solo pudo hacer lo que cualquier hombre en ese tipo de problema haría…

-Disculpen chicas pero le prometí a Romeo ir a entrenar con el…-El ya se había escapado sepa cómo lo hiso y cuando estaba liberado tomo a Romeo y salió corriendo rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

-Como hiso eso?-Se preguntaron todas las chicas que tenían sujeto a Natsu.

-No lo sé pero no se fue ileso-Dijo con una sonrisa picara la pelichocolate al enseñar el chaleco del pelirosa que tenía en sus manos, las otras chicas solo se limitaron a imaginarse al chico sin el…mientras tanto en el bosque a las afueras de Magnolia…

-Natsu-nii porque me trajiste aquí?-Romeo solo veía a Natsu que estaba recuperando el aliento.

-No lo sé, pero sentí la necesidad de escapar lo más pronto posible-El explico ya recuperado, el chico pensó un poco y…

-No sé porque pero te entiendo Natsu-nii-El dijo esto con una imagen de dos chicas en su mente…

-Gracias Romeo, te lo pagare!-El se sintió al saber que tenía un amigo que lo entendía.

-Te tomare la palabra antes de lo que crees Natsu-nii-El sentía escalofríos al seguir pensando en esas chicas.

-No se porque pero creo que te entiendo Romeo-Los dos se vieron rato y se pusieron a reír a grandes carcajadas, cuando al fin terminaron de reír…

-Entrenamos un poco Romeo?-Pregunto ya calmado.

-Claro que si Natsu-nii-Dicho esto los dos se pusieron en posición de combate para entrenar un rato…

Habían pasado ya unas 4 horas del entrenamiento y ya los dos cansados se fueron hacia sus respectivas casas, Natsu al llegar se encontró con alguien muy conocida…

-Flare-chan? que haces aquí?-El se sorprendió ya que no sabía porque estaba enfrente de su casa la pelirroja.

-Hola Natsu, disculpa pero tú me dijiste la otra vez que si venía a quedarme un tiempo en Magnolia podía quedarme en tu casa el tiempo que quisiera-La pelirroja le explico al pelirosa la promesa que le había hecho.

-Tienes razón, bueno vamos tenemos que hospedarte en mi casa-El solo sonrió y la llevo a dentro con el, el se puso a recoger un poco su cuarto para dejárselo a ella y el dormir en sillón.

-Gracias Natsu por dejarme dormir contigo-Ella claramente tenía una ventaja ante las demás chicas, claramente lo sabía y lo celebraba en su interior, pero lo que no sabía es que esa ventaja seria eliminada…

"TOC, TOC, TOC…"-Tocaban a la puerta muy fuerte.

-Quien será?-Dicho esto Natsu fue abrir la puerta y…

-Buenas noches Natsu-kun disculpa si te molesto pero acaba de pasar un percance en mis aposentos-Hablaba Juvia con unas maletas a un lado de ella.

-Hola Natsu, sabes me retrase tanto con la renta que la casera me corrió, por eso pensé que me podría quedar un tiempo contigo-Lucy también traía maletas a un lado.

-Natsu, mi papa ya me arto así que me vine contigo a vivir indefinidamente-Kana en la misma situación.

-Siento molestar Natsu, pero hemos decidido dejarle nuestra casa a Elfman para que empiece a madurar como pareja junto con Ever, así que como no tenemos a donde a ir, nos dejarías quedarnos contigo-Hablo Mira y explico con gran detalle.

-Por favor Natsu, te lo agradeceríamos mucho!-La hermana menor apoyaba la explicación de su hermana.

-Yo solo venia a ver que no hicieras ninguna tontería-Hisui como siempre no aceptaría lo que realmente sentía, pero al igual que todas traía sus maletas.

-Esperen un segundo…-Las detuvo para revisar algo, primero mira a todas las chicas y luego se le queda viendo a su casa y llega a una conclusión…

-Que ocurre?-Pregunto Flare que salía de la casa, cuando ella salió todas se vieron con unos ojos llenos de furia y con sed de sangre, pero antes de que se desatara una guerra épica alguien las detuvo…

-Está bien…todos cabremos solo esperen un poco-Dicho esto saco a Flare, se metió a su casa y empezó una construcción improvisada, se oían muchos movimientos y el sonido de un martilleo, pronto termino el ruido y en ese momento…

-Creo que por ahora servirá, entren y les explico-El un poco sucio les dijo a las chicas que entrar para que vieran lo que había hecho, al entrar se encontraron con…

-Verán en mi cuarto pude hacer dos literas para que durmieran cuatro de ustedes, en la sala pude hacer una cama de triple ancho para que durmieran otras tres y yo me dormiré en el piso-El chico explico la modificación de la casa.

-Me parece bien-Hablo Kana.

-A Juvia le parece muy bien-También estaba de acuerdo.

-No tengo ninguna objeción-Hablo la princesa.

-Pienso lo mismo-También Lisanna.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-Mira decía lo mismo.

-Está bien Natsu-Flare no se oponía.

-Con una condición Natsu-Hablo la rubia.

-Cual?-El tenia curiosidad.

-Deberás dormir con una de nosotras, no es justo que tu duermas en el suelo siendo esta tu casa-Hablo con supuesta justicia, pero con maliciosas intenciones.

-Está bien y entonces con quien dormiré-Al oír esto todas se iban aventar a pedir ese placer pero alguien se adelanto.

-Esto será justo, puse el nombre de todas en esta caja el nombre que saque Natsu es con quien se dormirá-Hablo sorprendentemente Kana ya con la caja en mano, al parecer también tenía ese plan como Lucy, era verdad puso el nombre de todas pero con una pequeña ventaja, solo como 10 papelitos con su nombre…

-Está bien, veamos con quien dormiré-El metió su mano para sacar el papelito con el nombre de la ganadora y….

Ya eran las 12 de la noche todos estaban en su respectiva cama, ellas decidieron acomodarse de la siguiente manera:

Cuarto:

Juvia-Primera cama superior.

Flare-Primera cama inferior.

Hisui-Segunda cama superior.

Kana-Segunda cama inferior.

Sala: Las tres últimas Mira, Lucy y Lisanna en ese orden en la cama.

Las 6 chicas estaban furiosas ya que la ganadora fue…

-Porque de las 7 me tuvo que tocar contigo-El pelirosa estaba molesto.

-Yo tampoco lo quería así, cállate y duérmete tonto-Si la ganadora aun con trampa la princesa que niega lo que siente por Natsu.

-Maldición-El se resigno, se puso a dormir e ignoro el pequeño habito que tiene al dormir y ese era el de abrazar a lo que tenga cerca mientras duerme, en unos 30 segundos abrazo con mucho cariño a Hisui, ella solo aguantaba unos gemidos de placer que querían salir de ella, pero como toda una princesa ella aguantaba el avergonzarse ante todas…Ya era de día eran como las 6:30 de la mañana y como siempre Natsu salía a pescar, pero como ya se le hizo habito Juvia iba con él para estar a solas sin tantos obstáculos que la interrumpieran…ella no sabía que otras dos los seguían…ya en el lago…

-Entonces es hora de pescar Natsu-kun-Hablaba con mucha felicidad la peliazul, pero esa felicidad se iría en ese mismo instante ya que…

-Si Natsu, vamos a pescar-Hablo Lucy apareciendo a un lado del pelirosa.

-Yo también vine, pero yo no sé pescar Natsu-Flare se veía muy tierna al decir que no sabía cómo pescar.

-Enserio…mmmmmmmmmm, está bien yo te enseñare-El sonrió y fue por su caña para enseñarla a pescar, cuando él se acerco de nuevo a Flare el se coloco atrás de ella para enseñarla a como sujetar la caña, ella disfrutaba esa posición mientras que las otras dos casi rompían su propia caña…ya después los cuatro estaban pescando como siempre en silencio total ya que si hacen ruido ahuyentarían a los peces según lo que dijo Natsu, Juvia se quería morir de rabia ya que ella quería estar a solas con él, cuando estaba a punto de estallar…

-Juvia, Juvia tu caña, un PEZ-Natsu le grito para que ella hiciera caso, cuando al fin lo hiso, ella jalo con todas sus fuerzas para sacar el pez, cuando al fin lo saco pudo ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos, no solo por el pez si no que también para…

-Bien hecho Juvia!-El sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a abrasar a Juvia con mucha fuerza y emoción por lo que había logrado ella, las otras dos solo veían como ella disfrutaban y a cada momento se enfurecían mas, pero a las dos les llego la idea de que si ellas también pescaban algo el pelirosa las abrazaría igual, así que tomaron sus cañas y regresaron al lugar donde estaban para ver si tenían la misma suerte que la peliazul, ella esperanzada de que ocurriera de nuevo también se puso a pescar de nuevo, el tomándolo como un reto también se puso en posición, pero lo que no noto es que inconscientemente trajo a las chicas más cerca de él para acomodarse con ellas y estar mas cómodo a su alrededor…ahora en la ciudad de Magnolia, Natsu había dejado a las chicas con su competencia y el decidió dar un paseo solo, bueno eso hasta que otras dos chicas lo "encontraron"…

-Hola Natsu, que haces aquí?-Decía una peliblanca de cabello corta muy "sorprendida" de haber encontrado al chico.

-Te estaba buscando Natsu, quiero que vayamos a beber juntos-Kana era nada reservada y fue directo al grano.

-Lo siento Kana pero yo ya deje de beber-Explico el pelirosa.

-Entonces te gustaría venir a comer conmigo-Invitaba la peliblanca ya que sabia una de las debilidades del pelirosa.

-Acepto!-Con toda felicidad y babeando de hambre.

-Pero yo elijo el restauran-Hablo Kana y así los tres se fueron, llegaron a un restauran un poco extraño con una forma rara de pagar…

-Entonces la única forma de que me dejen comer es quitándome la playera?-Decía sin entender el pelirosa.

-Aquí se paga de esa forma Natsu-Kana tenía una sonrisa muy picara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kana Natsu, así que apresúrate-Lisanna agradecía a Kana por descubrir ese restauran que es servicio para las chicas, el no se resistió y lo hiso ya que quería comer…

-Así está bien?-Preguntaba ya sin su prenda mostrando su bien torneado y sensual cuerpo que no solo las magas lo notaron, todas las clientas al igual que ellas disfrutaban de ese servicio extra especial, se preguntaran como es que ganan dinero si solo dan comida gratis al traer un chico sexy y él se quita la playera, verán el restauran toman fotos en secreto de los chicos y las venden a las clientas a altos precios, Kana sabia esto y por eso la otra fase de su plan era comprar una foto de Natsu en la cual salga con ella y presumírselas a las demás que ahora duermen en la casa de Natsu….

-Que buena estuvo la comida, nos vamos?-El pelirosa les dijo a sus acompañantes con la pansa llena y satisfecho.

-Claro que si Natsu-Hablo Lisanna tomando uno de los brazos de Natsu.

-Como tú digas Natsu, como tú digas-Ella tenía en sus manos un sobre con unas fatillos que espera con muchas ansias ver en casa a solas…

-Bueno solo tendré que ver con quien dormiré hoy-El decía sin ninguna preocupación, no tardaron nada en llegar a su casa pero con algo un poco diferente…

-Qué demonios paso con mi CASA!-Grito el pelirosa al ver que su casa ya no era la misma.

-Nada en especial Natsu, solo la ampliamos un poco para dormir más cómodos de ahora en adelante-Le respondió una peliblanca al pelirosa que no se recuperaba del impacto de ver su casa completamente diferente.

-Ampliar, pero si la cambiaron totalmente la casa-Claramente se veía el cambio.

-No chilles tonto, así está mejor-Hisui le respondió al pelirosa.

-Quien te da el derecho de cambiar mi casa?-El estaba molesto, demasiado.

-El ser princesa se me permite pedir lo que quiera y hacerse realidad, básicamente la casa y el territorio es todo mío-Salió el lado engreído.

-Maldita niña malcriada!-Se enojo mas y hablo como si fuera más grande de edad.

-Lo siento Natsu, yo le pedí a la princesa hacer esto-Mira le dijo al pelirosa, ella tenía los ojos húmedos y en ese momento rompió en llanto.

-Perdón Natsu, no sabía que te enojarías tanto, perdóname por ser tan malcriada-Ella lloraba con mucha fuerza.

-Natsu!, eres muy malo con Mira-nee, no sabía que fueras tan inmaduro-Lisanna fue a consolar a su hermana y regaño al chico.

-Vez lo que provocas tonto-Hisui también fue con Mira a consolarla.

-Lo que provoco, pero si…-El quería quejarse, ya que ahora era su culpa y sin saber que como ocurrió, el se resigno y al ver a Mira que lloraba mucho mejor hiso otra cosa…

-Perdón por ser tan inmaduro Mira-El se disculpo mirando a la chica que aun lloraba.

-Enserio?-Aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, lo siento mucho Mira, hare lo que sea para que me creas-El se sentía culpable aunque no fuera su culpa.

-Quiero que me des un abrazo-Aun con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos ella le dijo lo que quería ara aceptar su disculpa, sin pensarlo dos veces como ya era costumbre el chico la abrazo con mucha ternura y…

-Discúlpame por ser tan tonto e inmaduro, Mira-Ella al sentir el contacto del chico se sonrojo.

-Entonces no estás molesto de lo que le hicimos a tu casa-Ella aun estaba llorando un poco.

-No, ya no lo estoy, tan siquiera podre dormir en una cama yo solo-El chico solo veía el lado bueno, mientras que el dijo esto a las chicas le brillaron los ojos y una sonrisa macabra salió de ellas dando a entender que el plan había funcionado.

-No se podrá tonto-Hisui le rompió sus esperanzas, pero el chico estaba confuso.

-A que te refieres, si la casa ahora es de tres plantas creo que ahora debe haber unas 8 recamaras por lo menos-El explicaba lo que podía haber en la casa pero…

-Son cocina, sala, comedor, 6 recamaras con baño incluido en cada una, es por eso que aun tendrás que dormir con alguna de nosotras-Claramente esta noticia afecto a Natsu.

-Como?-De verdad no entendía que es lo que pasaba con ellas.

-Como dije tonto, ahora entra que tenemos que ver con quien dormirás hoy-Dicho esto todos entraron a la casa remodelada, claramente todo había cambiado, se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban las otras chicas, todas estaban esperando al pelirosa para…

-Bueno ahora veremos con quien dormirás hoy, para eso tenemos esto…-La peliblanca mayor hablo y mostro una ruleta donde estaban los nombres de todas y una casilla más que decía "Premio mayor".

-Solo tienes que girarla y sabremos con quien dormirás hoy-Ahora Lucy.

-Está bien, lo hare…-No quiso hacer enojar a ninguna así que mejo hiso lo que le pidieron, el se acerco a la rueda y con poca fuerza la hiso girar…no tardo mucho para señalar la ganadora…

-Natsu es TODO MIO!-La ganadora Kana celebraba su victoria pero no noto que se le cayó algo del bolsillo, lo cual alguien recogió…

-Que tenemos aquí…-Era un sobre…

-Bueno entonces Natsu, ve al cuarto de Kana y toma un baño pronto ira contigo, tenemos que hablar con ella antes-Hablo Mira con su sonrisa y un poco de impaciencia.

-Está bien, te veo en el cuarto Kana-El se fue con las manos en la nuca.

-Y de que quieren hablar?-Pregunto un poco molesta Kana ya que quería espiar al pelirosa mientras se baña.

-Nada, solo de esto…-Al decir esto puso unas fotos que a todas sorprendió…

-Co…co…co…como obtuviste eso?-Kana también estaba sorprendida.

-Eso no importa, la duda ahora es que haremos con esto-Claramente todas se compartirían como adultas que son y lo resolverían….

-ES MIO!-Todas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo para tomar las fotos del pelirosa sin ninguna prenda en el torso, ellas casi peleaban a muerte por tomar las fotos…mientras tanto en la ducha…

-Que suerte tiene Happy, me da gusto de que se haya ido a vivir con Romeo y Lily, no sufrirá lo que yo-El se alegraba por su amigo ya que no pasaría por lo que le pasa a el…

-Un momento…mis cosas, mi ropa, como demonios voy a vivir aquí!-Natsu apenas se pudo dar cuenta de que esa ya no era su casa y que de ahora en adelante todo cambiara su vida…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola lean el siguiente cap!...


	7. Capitulo 4: Pervertido?

**Capitulo 4: Pervertido?...**

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora estamos en el gremio de Fairy Tail, en este preciso momento se han reunido el reciente grupo de chicos para poder vivir con las chicas sin empeorar la situación en la que estén, en ese grupo en especial era la burla de todos los chicos en el gremio, ya que ellos nunca le tendrían miedo a las mujeres y los que tienen respeto por las chicas es el pequeño grupo conformado por: Romeo el chico más joven del grupo, Gajeel el que aunque no acepta que es tierno con Levy está ahí, Elfman que ahora está en una nueva etapa de su vida necesita de consejos, Happy, Lily que también respeta a las chicas pero o le gusta nadie, Natsu que ahora estaba en un predicamento con sus nuevas huéspedes y el último miembro con la mayor experiencia ex miembro del otro grupo de chicos arrogantes Gildarts, que fue obligado por su hija a que dejara a los tontos arrogantes o jamás le dirigiría la palabra en su vida, bueno este es el grupo de chicos que respetan a las chicas y que no quieren que por un error los hagan dormir en la tina o ser asesinados a golpes…

-Bueno entonces ahora cuáles son sus dudas?-Dijo el hombre con más experiencia.

-Últimamente la enana se ha puesto más mal humorada conmigo-Hablo el ojirojo que parecía que tenía un predicamento.

-Enserio, sabrías cual fue la razón?-Pregunto para ver si tenía alguna idea.

-La verdad no, no sé qué ocurre con ella-El no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer.

-Déjalo así se le va a pasar-El experto con sus buenos consejos.

-Si tu lo dices-El no estaba seguro de eso.

-Otra duda?-Seguía dando consejos.

-Ever no me presta mucha atención, eso no es de HOMBRES!-El se sentía muy triste al decir esto.

-No le prestes atención, ella sedera créeme ellas no aguantan mucho-Otro buen consejo.

-Eso es de HOMBRES!-No estaba muy convencido.

-Alguien más?-El se sentía orgulloso de que confiaran en él como un padre.

-A mí me gusta alguien y no sé cómo hablar con ella-El pequeño Romeo que tenía dudas de cómo hablar de su amada secreta.

-Eso es fácil, solo tienes que estar con ella, ser lanzado, muy romántico y esas cosas, eso nunca falla con ellas-El sonreía al recordar a todas las chicas que conquisto así.

-Eso piensas?-El era el que estaba menos seguro.

-Claro que si, hazme caso ella se arrastrara por ti en poco tiempo-El le aseguraba muy engreído.

-Yo no creo que eso sea cierto, lo que yo haría es ser yo mismo y esperar que le guste siendo más atento con ella, sin dejar de ser yo-Explico Natsu lo que él pensaba de eso aunque no entendiera bien el tema.

-Bueno, tu puedes decidir qué hacer con los consejos que te dimos-El solo confiaba en lo que él creía, casi quería reírse de lo que había dicho Natsu, pero como sentía que era un hijo para el no lo hiso, enfrente de los demás.

Paso ya unos 20 minutos de la plática y ahora el pelirosa caminaba para su casa ya que pensaba invitar a alguna de las chicas a ir a jugar con él, pero cuando menos lo pensaba se encontró con justamente dos de ellas…

-Lucy, Flare, chicas quieren ir a jugar conmigo al par…-El salió corriendo para tener a las chicas enfrente para llevárselas con él, pero en su camino hasta ellas algo malo paso, cuando al fin estaba enfrente de ellas, el se tropezó con una piedra sacándolo de balance y estrellándose con las chicas para luego caer encima de ellas en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Eso dolió, chicas están bien…-El al ver a las chicas pudo ver en la situación en la que estaba, ellas solo miraban como es que las manos de Natsu tocaban las bubis de las chicas, bueno no solo era tocar si no que claramente estaba apretándolas provocándoles un ligero gemido, ellas solo pudieron hacer una cosa…

-PERVERTIDO!-Las dos gritaron con mucha fuerza para luego golpearlo con tanta fuerza para enviarlo volando a otra dirección muy lejana de ahí…

Ahora en la ciudad Natsu caminaba con las dos mejillas hinchadas por los golpes que recibió, el ahora quería ver la manera de disculparse con ellas ya que se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, en ese instante otras dos chicas que él conocía muy bien lo identificaron…

-Natsu-kun, Juvia no pensaba encontrarlo aquí-Dijo muy alegre la peliazul muy feliz de encontrar a su amado pelirosa.

-Que bien que te vemos Natsu vendrás con nosotras a comprar ropa-Dijo la pelichocolate para arrastrar al chico junto con la peliazul a comprar ropa y a tenerlo como mula de carga sin poder resistirse o tener la oportunidad de escapar…ya en la tienda de ropa femenina, los tres entraron, Natsu siendo arrastrado no podía hacer nada asiendo que se resignara completamente, ya había pasado un buen rato de que ellas estuvieran probándose varias prendas, mientras que el se moría de aburrimiento pero pronto cambio eso…

-Auch eso duele Juvia-Se quejaba Kana dentro de los vestidores.

-A Juvia también le duele mucho Kana-san-Ella también se quejaba ya que al parecer se estaban lastimando con algo.

-Chicas están bien?-El chico al oírlas se preocupo un poco por los quejidos de ellas.

-Juvia no hagas eso, duele mucho-La voz de cana se oía que sufría un poco.

-Disculpa a Juvia Kana-san, pero tú también estas lastimando a Juvia-Le dijo la peliazul que estaba en el mismo problema que a la pelichocolate, el no sabía que pasaba así que decidió acercarse más, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta el se detuvo ya que no quería otro problema con las chicas, aun cuando sabia que ellas se pudieron hacer daño ahí adentro, pero cuando se detuvo olvido quitar su mano y como si fuera "magia" la puerta se abrió dejando expuestas a las magas en la posición en la que estaban, las dos no tenían la blusa puesta dejando ver su figura cubierta solamente por el sostén de cada una, los quejidos de ambas era porque la peliazul ayudaba a colocar el sostén de la castaña pero al parecer le apretaba mientras que a la otra chica el broche de ese sostén la estaba lastimando, pero cuando vieron que la puerta del vestidor se abrió enseñando que el pelirosa tenia la mano extendida dando a entender que él fue el que la abrió, en ese instante una de ellas actuó según como debía a esa situación…

-NATSU-KUN PERVERTIDO!-En eso Juvia mando de nuevo a volar al pelirosa rompiendo el techo del local de una sola bofetada, mientras que Kana…

-Al parecer le están empezando a interesar los pechos-Ella cubriéndose el pecho llego a esa conclusión mostrando una sonrisa picara….

Otra vez nuestro pelirosa callo en otro lugar muy problemático, al levantarse nunca pensó lo que ocurriría, enfrente del exactamente cuándo levanto la cabeza tomo por accidente un vestido con su nuca por si fuera poco se cayó de espaldas tomando otras dos prendas sujetándose, pero no sirvió de nada ya que al caer rompió las tres prendas de las cuales estaba sujetado, esas tres prendas las tenían tres chicas y esas tres chicas quedaron solamente ropa interior, por si fuera poco esas tres chicas eran…

-Maldito pervertido!-Una furiosa princesa que al ver al pelirosa enfureció aun mas.

-Natsu nunca pensé que fueras un pervertido-Una peliblanca de cabellera larga dijo esto con una sonrisa pero con una aura negra, esto provoco miedo en Natsu.

-Porque a las tres…PERVERTIDO!-Lisanna claramente fue muy afectada por ese accidente.

-Yo no…-Antes de poder decir algo más ellas…

-PERVERTIDO!-Lo golpearon con tal brutalidad de que se fue recto sin detenerse aunque hubieran rocas o arboles ya que por la fuerza que llevaba lo que se le pusiera enfrente era destruido con mucha facilidad, parecería que aun seguiría así por toda su vida, pero al fin choco con algo que jamás podría destrozar, pero si pudo derribarlo, pero era la peor situación en la que podía estar Natsu…

-Caí en blandito, que mas me podrá pasar hoy? No creo que empeore mi suerte-El se decía mientras se levantaba y veía donde cayó, pero su suerte no podría estar peor, donde había chocado fue con una chica, exactamente en su parte posterior, como ella tenía falda esta se levantando mostrando su ropa interior, Natsu había entrado a su orificio con toda la cara, cuando ellos dos se vieron a las caras…

-A…a….a…a…a..-El no podía decir nada ya que se estaba muriendo de miedo y como no estarlo ya que…

-Natsu, puedo aguantar que seas un tonto, peleonero, infantil pero que seas un pervertido…de esta no te salvaras-Claramente estaba furiosa.

-E…E…ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Solo pudo gritar eso para recibir una de las peores palizas de su vida…ya era de noche en Magnolia, todos ya estaban en sus casas incluyendo las chicas que ahora viven con Natsu, todas ellas estaban hablando del comportamiento de Natsu de ese día, en ese instante cundo pensaban en una reprimenda para el chico alguien toco a la puerta….

-Déjenme ir a ver quién es-Dijo la peliblanca mayor, se levanto de donde estaba sentada y fue a ver, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con…

-Natsu, que te ocurrió?-Dijo el nombre del chico y todas las demás fueron a la puerta a regañarlo.

-Ahora si imbécil ya te llego tu…que te ocurrió-La princesa iba a reclamarle pero no pudo hacer nada al ver al pelirosa.

-Natsu-san está bien?-Juvia se preocupo ahora.

-Natsu…-Claramente estaban muy preocupadas y el porqué…

-Hola chicas…buenas noches…-El estaba completamente molido a golpes era sorprendente que el siguiera de pie, no era sorprendente que siguiera vivo, solo pudo decir esas pocas palabras para quedar completamente desfallecido, ese día a Natsu le habían puesto otro título y ese era…."Pervertido" sin serlo….

.

.

Ya ha pasado una semana de los acontecimientos que le provocaron esa mala fama, pero no solo ese día, si no que en lo que corría la semana cada vez pasaban más accidentes de esa naturaleza, como por ejemplo:

1-Creo que Juvia me dijo que mi ropa estaba en este cajón, espera que es esto?-Natsu buscaba su ropa, pero no fue eso lo que encontró si no unas pantis aunque discretas un poco sensuales, pero cuando tomo unas y las saco para ver que eran, la dueña de esa prenda lo encontró viendo como sujetaba su ropa interior y la miraba muy fijamente…

-Natsu-kun, no seas PERVERTIDO!-Ella con lagrimas en los ojos fulmino de un golpe al pelirosa…

.

2-Me pregunto de que serán estas revistas que me dio Gildarts-El chico caminaba por las escaleras de su casa cargando una torre de revistas que Gildarts le dio para aprender a ser un hombre, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta arriba donde estaba un pequeño closet para guardar las cosas de él, exactamente en el ultimo escalón una botella de licor provocó que se tropezara, desafortunadamente el no cayo pero si las revistas, que antes guardadas en un empaque de papel se rompió enseñando el contenido, pero lo peor del caso es que una peliblanca y una rubia caminaban por ahí logrando ver de qué se trataba el contenido de la revista…

-Chicas calientes quieren todo-Mira veía la revista y lo decía con mucha calma.

-Orgia lésbica, Pechos para todos, no sabía que te gustaba este tipo de lectura Natsu-La rubia al parecer estaba enojada y un poco decepcionada.

-Eso…no es…mío-El intentaba excusarse ya que realmente no eran de él.

-Deja de ser un PERVERTIDO!-Rompiendo la barrera del sonido llegaron hasta arriba sentenciándole un golpe destructor al pobre pelirosa.

.

3-Es hora de tomar un buen baño, porque hicieron unas aguas termales en vez de hacerme una recamara a mí, no lo sé pero tan siquiera podre bañarme sin ser apresura…-En ese momento Natsu se interrumpió ya que cando al fin estaba dentro, también estaban todas las chicas…

-NATSU…ERES EL MAS PERVERTIDO DEL MUNDO!-Aunque él no pudo ver nada gracias al vapor fue golpeado casia hasta morir…

.

Bueno así fue la semana de Natsu, bueno sin contar las visitas a Wendy para que le diera atención medica, ahora estamos en el gremio en otra de las juntas del grupo de chicos que respetan a las chicas y Gildarts, se reunieron para ver los resultados de los consejos de la semana pasada…

-Bueno y entonces como les fue?-Pregunto el más grande con una sonrisa de que seguro funciono sus consejos.

-Ya no te vuelvo a pedir un consejo viejo, la enana esta mas enfurecida que nunca-El también estaba furioso ya que a dormido toda la semana en la tina del baño.

-Tus consejos no son de Hombres, Ever ya no me hace caso, ahora parece que ni le intereso, eso no es nada de Hombres-Casi entre llantos el pobre Elfman.

-Enserio les fue tan mal? Y a ti Romeo te paso lo mismo?-Al parecer se sorprendió al oír que sus planes no servían.

-Pues la verdad, es que seguí el consejo de Natsu-nii-Hablo Romeo sobándose la nuca con un poco de vergüenza.

-Ya veo y que tan mal te fue?-Pregunto para sentir un poco de consuelo ya que no sería el único.

-La verdad, no sé si realmente es malo o es bueno, pero solo sé que si estoy en un problema-Explico el chico dejando en duda a los demás.

-A que te refieres-Pregunto Lily ya que tenia curiosidad.

-Pues verán, a mi me gusta Wendy así que hice lo que Natsu-nii me dijo, después de de hacerlo Wendy y yo nos hicimos más cercanos-El explico.

-Yo no le veo ningún problema-Dijo el más grande para su desgracia.

-Bueno el problema es…-Antes de poder seguir hablando alguien entro al gremio y lo interrumpió gritando su nombre…

-Hola Romeo-kun tengamos una cita!-Entro una pelirroja muy alegre y abrazando al pequeño Romeo.

-Este…-Dijo el chico ya siendo abrazado por la pelirroja, pero en ese mismo instante…

-Lo siento mucho Chelia, pero Romeo y yo saldremos a divertirnos-Apareció Wendy y tomo el brazo del chico.

-Claro que no, Romeo es mío-Decía la pelirroja.

-Perdón, pero es mío-Ella no se dejaba, en menos de 5 segundos las dos se sonrieron y…

-Qué tal si lo compartimos y no lo llevamos?-Chelia le dijo una pequeña opción algo extraña.

-Me parece bien, entonces…-Ella acepto para luego.

-Vámonos Romeo-Las dos tomando cada uno de los brazos del chico se lo llevaron arrastrando a una cita de tres, el grupo de chicos que respetan a las chicas vieron todo el acto para luego mirar a Natsu y…

-Salamander podrías ayudarme con la enana?-Rápidamente se le acerco y le pidió asesoría al ver el resultado de lo que ocurrió con Romeo.

-Es de Hombres ayudar a un amigo, por favor Natsu ayúdame-Actuó como siempre para luego sucumbir a implorar ayuda…

Ya en la noche en la casa de Natsu, el apenas llegaba de estar ayudando a sus amigos con sus problemas de amor, cansado entro para relajarse de lo duro y estresante del día, pero no lo pudo hacer ya que al momento de entrar las chicas lo tomaron de sorpresa y lo ataron a una silla en la sala para poder hablar con él sin que el escapara…

-Chicas, porque estoy atado?-Preguntaba ya que no entendía el porqué.

-Es simple Natsu, como ya sabemos lo pervertido que eres, llegamos a la conclusión de que no podrás ser curado, así que tenemos que bajar tu nivel de lujuria de otra forma-Esto lo explicaba con mucha seriedad la peliblanca.

-Bajar mi lujuria?...de que están hablando?-El claramente no entendía.

-Cállate tonto, como si no lo supieras, toda la semana has hecho puros actos indecentes con nosotras, por eso haremos esto por ti tarado-Enojada ocultando lo que realmente sentía hablo la princesa.

-A que se refie….esperen, esperen que están haciendo?-Ellas se estaban empezando a desnudar enfrente del chico, ya todas estaban en lencería enfrente del, pero antes de poder proseguir con eso se detuvieron a petición del chico.

-Que ocurre Natsu?...no vez lo difícil que es para nosotras hacer esto-Dijo la rubia también en un dilema al igual que todas, bueno a excepción de Kana que lo disfrutaba.

-La únicas pervertidas son USTEDES!-Ahora las estaba culpando a ellas.

-Como, nosotras pervertidas eso no es verdad-Todas al mismo tiempo hablaron, excepto Kana.

-Bueno les diré…-El chico se puso a explicarles todo lo que ocurrió realmente en la semana, ellas oían y cada momento entendían lo que había pasado, ellas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza por pensar de esa manera de Natsu, otra vez apartando a Kana ya que ella si quería que eso pasara.

-Con que mi papa te dio esas revistas no, tendré que regañarlo ya que no las necesitas teniéndonos a todas nosotras-La castaña ahora entendía porque conocía esas revistas.

-Pero esa no es excusa para que nos digas pervertidas-Hablo la princesa defendiéndose de las falsas aclaraciones.

-Lo de pervertidas es por las fotos que tienen de mi sin playera-Reclamo el pelirosa, ellas al oír que el sabia de eso solo se sonrojaron y…

-Y tu como sabes de eso Natsu?-Pregunto la peliblanca menor sin negar nada de lo que había dicho.

-Recuerdan que toda esta semana he dormido con ustedes, pues todas guardaron la foto en el mismo lugar, debajo de la almohada-El explico mientras todas se sonrojaban.

-Pero eso no me importa, es más les dejare que me tomen las fotos que quieran y como sean, pero déjenme ir al baño por favor-El chico ya no aguantaba más.

-Como sea?-Al parecer todas les intereso el trato.

-Sí pero déjenme ir ya al baño-El se estaba muriendo de ganas.

-Está bien, te vemos en cada uno de nuestros cuartos no tardes-La peliblanca libero al chico, el salió corriendo al baño más cercano porque ya no aguantaba, mientras que a las chicas les aparecía un aura maligna y muy picara…un rato después en el cuarto de Juvia…

-Porque estoy solo en bóxers?-Pregunto el chico acostado en la cama.

-Porque Natsu-kun y Juvia se tomaran una foto juntos-Ella se subió a la cama con el muchacho, ella traía puesta una piyama ligera muy sensual aunque cubría muy bien el cuerpo de la peliazul, ella se coloco en una posición muy sensual a arriba del chico provocando que se sonrojara y ella lo noto, tomo la foto con toda la calma del mundo para disfrutar del momento con el chico, cuando al fin acabo ese momento el pelirosa…

-Ahora tengo que ir con Mira, aun me falta mucho para ir a dormir…-Esa noche se puso 6 diferentes atuendos, de los cuales nunca querrá contar a nadie, en especial el de Mira, ese nunca pero de los nuncas dejara que nadie lo mire, jamás…

-Por favor alguien sálveme….-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahora si gracias por leer….Espero les haya gustado los dos capítulos seguidos que acabo de sacar…Bueno si tienen alguna queja háganmela saber, como siempre hare lo mejor que pueda para hacer más interesante mi fic, me esforzare…Bueno espero les haya gustado y…SAYONARA!


	8. Capitulo 5: Pastel de fresas

**Capitulo 5: Pastel de fresas...**

.

.

.

.

.

-Como demonios llegue a esto?-Decía el pelirosa sentado dentro de una cueva cargando a una pelirroja que estaba inconsciente, a fuera de la cueva había una tormenta de gran magnitud de nieve, al parecer el junto con esa pelirroja habían ido de misión, pero como ellos siendo tan fuertes estaban en esa situación…

**FlashBack:**

-A que misión debería ir, hace tiempo que no salgo a divertirme un rato, mmmmmmm….-El pelirosa revisaba las misiones viendo si alguna de ellas le interesaban hasta que alguna al parecer le llamo la atención, tomo el cartelón y se lo llevo con Mira para que supiera que saldría a una misión.

-Hola Natsu, saldrás de misión?...piensas dejarme solita?-Ella primero vio al pelirosa que traía el cartel y luego bromeo un poco con el pareciendo que se ponía muy triste.

-Sola?...pero siestas con todas las demás, además tienes esas malditas fotos de mí, no creo que te sientas sola-Claramente no entendió la broma, ese comentario provoco un sonrojo y una ligera sonrisa por parte de ella al recordar esas fotos, antes de que él pudiera irse ella lo detuvo con un pequeño problema…

-Lo siento mucho Natsu pero hay un problemita con esta misión-Con su singular sonrisa le contesto al pelirosa que lo detuvo en seco.

-Enserio, cual?-El tenia esa duda ya que tenía muchas ganas de irse.

-Que para hacer la misión hay una condición y esa es que debes ir con una hermosa compañera-La peliblanca le explico al pelirosa que al oír esto no se lo podía creer.

-Eso no es verdad, déjame ver eso…qué demonios, por que una misión tiene esta condición, ahora donde consigo una chica hermosa-Cuándo dijo esas simples palabras otras 6 chicas salieron de la nada y se pusieron enfrente del pelirosa que se sorprendió a lo rápido que llegaron las chicas.

-Podemos ayudarte Natsu?-Hablo la peliblanca menor con una linda sonrisa.

-Hola chicas, si es que quería ir a esta misión, pero debo llevar conmigo a una hermosa chica, así que…-El iba seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido.

-No te preocupes Natsu-kun, Juvia ira encantada-Hablo la peliazul muy emocionada.

-Lo siento Juvia, pero yo e sido la compañera de Natsu desde hace mucho tiempo, así que debería ir yo-Ahora habla lo rubia.

-Eso no se podrá, Natsu ira conmigo ya que le gusto mas-Kana claramente quería para al pelirosa a solas.

-Yo no seré de su gremio, pero creo que mi magia es la más adecuada para estar con Natsu-Flore también estaba en las mismas.

-Yo debería ir ya que si no se perdería el imbécil-La princesa hablo y el pelirosa se molesto.

-Qué tal si vamos juntos Natsu, como en los viejos tiempos-Lisanna trataba de convencerlo poniéndose nostálgica.

-No te gustaría ir mejor conmigo Natsu-Ahora Mira abrazo al pelirosa para hacer que se sonrojara, el estaba en un completo aprieto y no sabía si él podría escapar de eso, tenía que encontrar una escapatoria.

-Dinos Natsu, con quien iras?—Si el no quería perder el privilegio de comer y no dormir en la bañera deberá pensar en la forma de no lastimar a nadie, en ese instante su salvación apareció de la nada, el solo pudo hacer una cosa…

-Iré con ELLA!-El solo pudo gritar para que vieran con quien ira el pelirosa y hasta a él sentía miedo de su decisión…

**Cinco horas después…**

-Entonces de que trata el trabajo?-Preguntaba una pelirroja llevando demasiado equipaje.

-Debemos derrotar un bestia que tiene un poder raro, que ha estado atormentando a la gente en el pueblo Ice-El pelirosa leía el cartel para que ella supiera de que trataba el trabajo.

-Entiendo y entonces donde deberíamos empezar-Ahora esa era la duda, los dos estaban en una zona montañosa, donde todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

-Bueno entonces tendremos que derrotar a esa bestia y después podre ir a comer un pastel, vamos Natsu quiero acabar esto rápido-La chica incremento la velocidad para encontrar al bestia lo más rápido posible.

-Eso será fácil, el olor de esa bestia se distingue de los demás y solo se dirige a un sitio-El chico sonrió ya que le parecía fácil la misión…No tardaron en encontrar la guarida de la bestia, los dos se detuvieron un instante para ver cómo era la bestia, su apariencia era la de un minotauro y rasgos de demonio, claramente era una bestia con gran aura mágica, eso lo notaron fácilmente así que se prepararon para la batalla.

-Entonces [**Armadura de la Estrella del Mañana]-**Erza estaba preparada para pelear**.**

**-**Esto acabara en un instante para ti-El pelirosa estaba confiado, los dos no se dieron cuenta que la bestia había detectado su presencia, los dos se lanzaron al ataque, cuando se lanzaron se percataron de un aroma extraño, el pelirosa se detuvo ya que le afectaba mucho ese olor y mientras tanto la pelirroja…

-Qué demonios, mi armadura?...mi magia?...que es este polen-La armadura de Erza desapareció dejándola en su ropa normal y al parecer ya no sentía su magia.

-No se pero esa cosa apesta-El chico solo podía taparse la nariz por lo mal que olía esa cosa, pero al parecer tampoco sentía su magia.

-La bestia donde…NATSU!-La chica recordó que la bestia aun estaba ahí, cuando no la podía volteo a donde estaba el pelirosa y al fin la vio, esa bestia estaba a punto de atacar al pelirosa que estaba indefenso, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que lanzarse para proteger a su amigo, cuando quedo enfrente de esa bestia recibió un tremendo golpe haciendo que su cuerpo impactara junto con el de Natsu aventándolos con gran fuerza lejos de ahí…

-Maldita cosa me las pagaras…espera un momento, Erza?...donde estas Erza?-El chico se cabrío al despertar del sueño en el que entro al ser golpeado, pero luego recordó que la pelirroja que estaba con él también fue enviada a volar, es mas ella fue la que recibió el tremendo golpe, el se asusto de inmediato así que se puso a buscarla, el escarbaba por la nieve como loco para encontrarla hasta que…

-Aquí estas Erza…tengo que llevarte a un lugar cálido-Al encontrarla se alivio pero también se preocupo porque ella no despertaba, al parecer su magia aun no regresaba ese polen había neutralizado por completo su magia, decidió cargarla para llevarla a un sitio cálido para que se pudiera recuperar….levaba una hora caminando pero aun no encontraba el pueblo, pero en ese mismo instante su suerte no pudo estar mas encontrar de el…

-Maldición, debo apresurarme a buscar un refugio-Si empezó una tormenta de nieve, el chico corrió para ver si encontraba un refugio y como si su deseo se hiciera realidad encontró una cueva para refugiarse de la tormenta.

-No puede ser ahora esta mas fuerte la tormenta-El solo podía ver que se veía más fuerte cada vez la tormenta y con cada momento la temperatura descendía.

**FinFlashBack.**

-Ya no se ve nada, cada vez se está poniendo peor, Erza se está poniendo fría, maldición ya es de noche, que debo hacer?-El pelirosa se preguntaba que tenía que hacer ya que todo iba de mal en peor, sin magia, sin posibilidad de ir por madera o ayuda las cosas se pondrían muy duras.

-Maldición, lo único que se me ocurre es "eso", no tango otra maldita opción, por favor no me mates…-El chico tenía miedo de utilizar esa solución, trago saliva al pensar lo que podría pasar después, el se quito la prenda que cubría su torso la coloco en el piso, después a la chica le abrió la blusa dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo, el pelirosa se sonrojo pero recordó que tenía que hacerlo si quería sobrevivir, el solo pego su pecho contra el de ella y se recostó en su prenda que ya estaba en el suelo, el solo al abrasaba para pasar su calor y mantenerse vivos….

-Solo espero que no me mate-El temblaba no de frio sino de miedo por lo que la pelirroja le haría si descubre lo que él está haciendo, lo que él no noto es que ella ya estaba despierta, por alguna razón ella no quería decir nada ni separare de él, cuando al fin el pelirosa quedo completamente dormido algo en el interior de la pelirroja la provoco de actuar un poco traviesa, ella jugaba con el pelirosa, acariciaba las partes desnudas de su cuerpo, para después ella no sabe cómo pero le planto un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, ella se sonrojo pero sonrió ya que le gusto hacer eso…ya en la mañana...

-Ya Hisui no me abrases tan fuerte-El pelirosa dijo esto ya que sentía que alguien lo abrasaba con mucha fuerza.

-Hisui?...-La pelirroja oyó muy bien esto, el pelirosa empezó a sudar ya que nadie del gremio sabia que ahora vivía con 7 chicas.

-E…Er…Erza!...porque no tienes nada puesto-El se asusto para luego darse cuenta que ella ya no tenía nada puesto en su torso, menos en su bien formado y grande busto.

-Así que duermes con la princesa-Ella se molesto al oír esa oración del pelirosa.

-Eso no importa, porque no tienes puesto tu sostén?-El tapo sus ojos para no ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

-Me molestaba al dormir por eso me lo quiete, pero dime como es que dormiste con la princesa?-A ella no le importaba nada excepto que le explicara eso de haber dormido con la princesa.

-Ponte la ropa y te contare lo que quieras?-El chico solo pudo decir eso ya que ella claramente no le importaba.

-Claro eso es muy fácil-Ella uso ya su magia recuperada para vestirse.

-Con que nuestra magia regreso, eso es bueno saberlo, esa maldita bestia sufrirá lo que yo…-Dicho esto salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo, rápidamente lo encontró.

-Ahora si me la pagaras maldito!-El se lanzo con una enorme cantidad de furia, la bestia lanzo de nuevo ese polen para que el pelirosa perdiera su magia, pero no conto con algo…

-Eso no seriara ahora….SUFRIRAS TODO LO QUE YO EN LA NOCHE!-El tenia tapada la nariz con dos piedritas, mientras que su mirada estaba llena de sed de sangre y mientras el destrozaba a la bestia la pelirroja sentía raro su corazón al ver al pelirosa.

-Espero que te hagas responsable Natsu-Ella tenía un lindo sonrojo al decir esto, mientras una sanguínea escena pasaba enfrente de ella…

.

.

Ya en Magnolia en la casa de Natsu…

-Hola chicas ya llegue-El chico sonaba con miedo.

-Hola Natsu, porque tarda…-La peliblanca quería saludar pero se había quedados sin palabras.

-Que ocurre Mira-nee?...parece que viste a n fantas…-Entro en el mismo trance.

-Porque no entras Nat…-Las demás chicas llegaron a recibir a Natsu pero quedaron en el mismo trance que las hermanas.

-Es una buena casa, parece que será cómodo quedarme aquí-Una pelirroja con mucho equipaje estaba en la estancia de la casa abrazando al chico como si fuera de ella…

-ERZA!-Todas gritaron muy sorprendidas.

-Así que todas vinieron a vivir con Natsu y poder quedárselo, lo siento mucho pero Natsu es mío-La pelirroja claramente era directa, al oír esto las chicas al fin reaccionaron.

-Bueno Natsu, como me contaste no tienes cuarto, bueno entonces dormiremos juntos en la sala-Ella empezó a arrastrar al pelirosa pero algo la detuvo.

-Eso no se podrá Erza, si vas a vivir aquí deberás seguir las reglas de esta casa-Todas las chicas recapacitaron con un aura que claramente no se lo dejarían para ella sola.

-Enserio y que tengo que hacer entonces?-Pregunto desafiante.

-Natsu debe girar la ruleta-Dicho esto fueron directo a la ruleta.

-Pero mi nombre no está-Protesto la pelirroja.

-Como eres nueva no lo está, pero mañana agrego tu nombre, además aun tienes una oportunidad para domar con Natsu-Explico la peliblanca, el pelirosa no pudo resistirse así que la giro, la ruleta giro unos 30 segundos y…

-"Premio mayor"?-Esa casilla nunca había tocado, por eso Natsu y Erza se preguntaban de que trataba, pero en tres segundos la sala cambio por completo, ahora parecía que iba a ver una pijamada…

-Por favor alguien ayúdeme o mate-El pelirosa estaba en el centro de la cama improvisada rodeado de todas las chicas que hacían lo más posible para quedárselo…

-Por favor!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer….Disculpen la demora esta vez culpo a mi inspiración que no llegaba, perdónenme enserio lo siento mucho…También les quería decir que Erza será la ultima chica que agregare, disculpen si no pongo mas pero creo que con estas are varias situaciones, espero me comprendan y me apoyen…Como siempre sugerencias y criticas del capítulo son bien recibidas….Bueno espero les haya gustado y…SAYONARA!


	9. Capitulo 6: Odio el rosa!

**Capitulo 6: Odio el rosa!...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya ha pasado 2 semanas de la integración de Erza al grupo de chicas enamoradas de Natsu, esto lo notaron todos los del gremio, en especial un cierto grupos de chicos. Ahora mismo todos estaban en el gremio incluso las chicas que estaban peleando por tener tiempo con el chico pelirosa, al otro lado del gremio una aura negra llena de malicia y sed de sangre, toda esa mala vibra era para el pelirosa que al parecer no sentía miedo de eso, de lo que tenía miedo era de las chicas que lo rodeaban…

-Maldición, porque el tarado de Natsu tiene toda la atención de las chicas-Hablo Bickslow molesto.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-Ahora Jet con el mismo tono que Bickslow.

-Lo que no soporto es que se haya llevado lo que es mío-Hablo un pelinegro sin camisa que era uno de lo mas furiosos que miraba a Juvia.

-Se a lo que te refieres-También un rubio que tenia la misma expresión pero el mirando a la peliblanca mayor.

-Como hiso ese tonto para tener la atención de todas?-Se preguntaba el pelinegro.

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea pero no creo poder aguantar más-Dijo el rubio sin perder la compostura que siempre tiene, en ese instante cuando el rubio dijo esto alguien llego con una noticia que claramente acabaría con la paciencia de los chicos.

-Natsu-nii, Natsu-nii, mira lo que salió en Sorcerer Magazine-Llego Romeo con una revista en la mano mientras que dos chicas lo seguían muy apegadas al pelinegro, el pelirosa con un gran acto de escapismo se libero de las chicas que lo tenían rodeado.

-Déjame ver Romeo, salgo en la portada?-El pelirosa tomo la revista que el pequeño le estaba dando y vio la portada de la revista, cuando las chicas oyeron eso se levantaron superando la vellosidad de la luz tomaron la revista y…

-Natsu el mago mas Codiciado y Sexy de Fiore!-Todas las chicas que estaban enamoradas del pelirosa solamente se sorprendieron por el título de la portada, mientras que los otros chicos del gremio solamente sentían mas furia.

-Déjame ver que dice, "Este articulo es para nuestras queridas lectoras, para decir gracias a todas de lo mucho que se ha comprado Sorcerer Magazine nos vimos a la necesidad de recompensarlas con un número especial con las fotos más sensuales del chico más guapo, fuerte, codiciado y sexy de todo Fiore, para eso salimos a investigar y preguntar cuál de todos los magos era con una votación, sorprendentemente con una votación de 1, 200, 565 votos a favor de Natsu Dragneel el mago más Codiciado y Sexy de Fiore, como lo prometido es deuda aquí están 25 páginas con fotos del mago de fuego en sus poses mas sexys"-Lucy leyó en voz alta provocando muchas emociones en el gremio por separado las cuales fueron…

-Como demonios tomaron estas fotos de mi?-Molesto y avergonzado el pelirosa.

-Qué bien se ve Natsu-Kana y Flare se agasajaban con las fotos del chico.

-Me gustan estas dos fotos-Mira.

-Natsu-kun es muy guapo y candente-Juvia que también lo disfrutaba.

-No sabía que te gustaba desnudarte para revistas tonto-Hisui que se hacia la ruda pero no dejaba de ver las fotos.

-No la podemos quedar?-La pelirroja y la rubia le preguntaban al pequeño Romeo.

-Natsu te ves muy bien en ropa interior-La peliblanca menor mientras tomaba la revista de donde el pelirosa estaba en calzoncillos.

-Salamander el más Sexy? Jajajajajajaj!-El ojirojo no podía contener la risa.

-Salir en sin ropa es de Hombres-Elfman que también estaba emocionado y con ganas de reír.

-Maldición, odio mi suerte!-El claramente estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza, mientras tanto en el otro lado…

-Maldito!-Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora sí que odiaban el rosa y claro que ahora querían acabar con el de una vez por todas…

En el gremio solo quedaban los chicos que estaban completamente molestos con el pelirosa por haberles robado lo que supuestamente era suyo y eso era la atención de las chicas, ellos se habían quedado en el gremio para planear la destrucción del pelirosa, bueno solo la destrucción de su encanto sobre las mujeres de todo el mundo o al menos del gremio…

-Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo?-Hablo el desnudista del grupo.

-Si!-Todos asintieron.

-Prepárate flamita, desearas nunca haber nacido-Todos tenían una mirada escalofriante con sed de sangre.

.

-Achuuu…creo que alguien está hablando de mi-El pelirosa estornudo muy fuerte.

-Que pasa Natsu te estás resfriando?-Pregunto Mira que estaba en la cocina.

-Te sientes mal, déjame revisarte-Lucy se acerco al pelirosa para checarle la temperatura.

-Déjame ir por medicina-Lisanna también se estaba preocupando.

-No se preocupe Natsu-kun Juvia cuidara de usted-Hablo Juvia abrazando a Natsu.

-Déjame cuidar de ti-Erza con un sonrojo y con una gran fuerza atrajo al pelirosa a su pecho.

-El tonto se está enfermando?...que se puede hacer con alguien así, déjame revisarte-Aun sonando ruda se le acerco muy tiernamente al pelirosa.

-Nada de eso, yo lo revisare por todas partes-Kana no se quería quedaría atrás.

-Te puedo ayudarte en algo Natsu-Flare se veía muy linda a la vista de Natsu.

-No estoy enfermo y no me quiten los pantalones-El pelirosa intentaba que no le hicieran nada inmoral.

-Pero entonces donde pondremos el termómetro?-Pregunto Mira con su típica sonrisa.

-Como?...es un termómetro rectal, eso no!...porque no usan uno de los normales-Cuando supo que era un termómetro rectal, claramente sentía escalofríos y miedo de lo que eso le ocasionaría.

-Lo

siento Natsu pero no tenemos uno de esos-Ahora hablo Flare con una aura un poco tétrica y de lujuria.

-Por qué no van a comprar uno, no creo que me muera por un resfriado que ni a lo mejor tengo-El sí que tenía miedo.

-No esto puede ser de vida o muerte, lo siento Natsu pero con el dolor de mi alma eso no se podrá así que Erza!-Mira solo explico que eso no se podía.

-Si!-Con fuerza abrumadora puso a Natsu en posición.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, por favor NO!-Natsu imploraba que no lo hicieran.

-No te preocupes no dolerá mucho, solo sufrirás de agonía y luego te gustara-Hablo Mira con gran picardía.

-Au secours!, 救命!, Hilfe!, 助けて！, Ratunku!, Segítség!, Ajutor! , Tarrtháil! Fóir orm! , Tarrtháil! Fóir orm!, Help!. Ayúdenme…-Natsu hablo en todos los idiomas que ni el mismo sabía que tenía conocimiento de ellos para pedir auxilio…

Al día siguiente…

-Que mal día tuve ayer, que bien que las chicas me dejaron salir a pasear un rato, bueno en donde podre distraerme ahora….mmmmmmmmmm, que será eso?-El chico hablaba con el mismo y luego algo le llamo la atención…

-Aquí dice, "Divercion absoluta para las personas que se llaman Natsu"-Enserio, Natsu será tan tonto para hacerle caso.

-Que bien, ahora podre divertirme-Si, si lo es, cuando el pelirosa entro al edificio si era un lugar de diversión para un pervertido pero para Natsu…

-Un chico…KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Era un balneario y el entro por la puerta trasera que conduce a los vestidores de las chicas, el chico también quería gritar pero antes de poder hacerlo…

-PERVERTIDO!-Todas las chicas del vestidor empezaron a golpear y a lanzarle cosas a Natsu, el no se defendió ni esquivo ya que estaba petrificado por esa escena.

Dos horas después…

-Me duele todo el cuerpo, porque mentía ese letrero, como me duele todo-El chico solo se podía tocar las heridas de lo que había pasado.

-Que es eso? COMIDA GRATIS!-Otro cartel y con esa simples palabras salió corriendo para entrar a ese sitio.

-Aquí no hay comida solo hay ropa interior de….chicas…-El chico al ver la ropa interior y sentir que alguien estaba detrás de él se volteo y…

-Aquí no se aceptan PERVERTIDOS!-Otro montón de chicas acabaron con el pelirosa de la misma forma.

1 hora después…

-Que está ocurriendo hoy?...me duele todo el cuerpo, "Carne gratis!"-Otra vez el tonto salió corriendo de nuevo, como puede ser tan estúpido el chico, ahora entro a un lugar un tanto diferente a los que había entrado hoy.

-Hola chico lindo, quieres un privado?-Si ahora no era golpeado, pero si entro a un aprieto y ese aprieto fue que entro a un burdel, el solo se quedo petrificado al ver las escenas que pasaban ante sus ojos.

2 horas después ya en su casa…

-Que mal día he tenido hoy, hola chas ya lle…chicas?-El pelirosa llego a su casa pero al encontrarse con las chicas se sintió extraño y con un sentimiento muy conocido que últimamente a sentido.

-Natsu podrías explicarnos esto-Mira cerró la puerta de tras de ella al parecer para que el no escapara, luego le entrego unas fotos y…

-De que están hablan…como demonios tienen esto?-El chico solo tomo las fotos y vio que en ellas estaban pasmadas las cosas que le habían ocurrido hoy.

-Llego un paquete con estas fotos y una carta que decía, "Así se divierte Natsu en las tardes"-Erza saco una de sus espadas al decir esto mientras que las otras también se preparaban para acabar con él.

-Bueno yo, yo, yo, Tarrtháil! Fóir orm!-Otra vez hablo en otro idioma para pedir auxilio y claro que recibió la peor de las paliza de su vida….

Durante las siguientes dos semanas Natsu tuvo mucho mas de estos accidentes y algunos diferentes a lo habitual, los accidentes que tenían eran como por ejemplo, entrar al baño de las chicas del gremio mientras estaba Erza y Mira, otro fue que Natsu decidió ir a unas aguas termales y entro por accidente totalmente desnudo al baño de chicas, uno de los accidentes fuera de lo habitual fue que Natsu entro a un edificio lleno de zorrillos además de que no podía salir de ese sitio por unas 3 horas, las chicas que vivían con el por cada acto pervertido lo castigaban de la peor manera posible algunos de esos castigos eran, golpizas, verlas comer sin posibilidad de comer algo y el peor castigo era ir a todas sus misiones en transporte y el no podía hacer nada para negarse, en cada viaje él quería morirse, claramente fueron las peores semanas de su vida, para su suerte alguien que quería mucho a Natsu se había dado cuenta de que esto no era normal así que se puso a investigar para ayudarlo…

-Entonces que haremos para molestar a Natsu hoy Grey?-Pregunto Bikslow.

-Tengo varias ideas, que tal si hacemos que el tonto parezca un pervertido que le gustan la maduras?-El pelinegro daba una de las opciones.

-También podríamos hacerlo parecer un pedófilo-Ahora hablo Jet.

-Y que tal si lo hacemos parecer alguien que le gustan los chicos-Ahora el rubio del grupo, cuando todos los demás oyeron esto sonrieron por la buena idea.

-Esa si es una buena idea…-Todos tenían una sonrisa macabra que a cualquiera daría miedo.

-Creo que eso no se podrá amigos…-La persona que ayudaba al pelirosa al fin supo quienes eran los que conspiran contra el…

Ya en la noche…

-Ahí esta Flamita-Grey le indicaba a los chicos.

-Y ahí está la trampa-Jet señalo el lugar donde estaba la trampa que como siempre era de lo más estúpida pero de la que el pelirosa no se percataba, ahora el sitio era un bar gay, otra vez el letrero decía comida gratis, el pelirosa se acercaba lentamente a la trampa, pero en ese mismo instante alguien lo intercepto para ayudarlo…

-Hola Natsu-san me da mucho gusto encontrarte-Una peliazul llego con el pelirosa.

-Hola Wendy, enserio para que me necesitas?-Pregunto el chico.

-Sabes me dijeron por ahí que sabes cocinar y la verdad me preguntaba si me podrías enseñar?-La chica se veía muy linda.

-Si claro, pero podría preguntar el porqué?-El chico tenia curiosidad.

-Es que quiero sorprender a Romeo con un rico bento-La chica estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Enserio?...que suertudo es Romeo, bueno entonces vamos tendrás que aprender mucho-Dicho esto los dos se fueron, mientras que los dos se iban los otros chicos solo se morían de la rabia por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-No se preocupen chicos el plan de mañana si terminara con el-El pelinegro trataba de calmar a los chicos.

Al día siguiente…

-Ahora sí, aremos que Natsu parezca un ladrón-Todos se ocultaban en unas masetas en la zona comercial de Magnolia, al parecer habían arreglado un hechizo para que los objetos de las tiendas se pegaran al pelirosa cuando pasara por un campo de runas, pero antes de llegar a ese lugar…

-Hola Natsu!-Saludo una chica que últimamente visitaba mucho a Romeo.

-Hola Chelia que necesitas?-Pregunto sonriente el pelirosa.

-Sabes me podrías enseñar a cocinar?-La chica pregunto sin rodeos.

-Si claro, pero podrías decirme el porqué?-Otra vez curioso.

-Es que quiero hacerle un delicioso bento a Romeo-kun-Explico la chica muy sonriente.

-Creo que eso ya lo oí, bueno no importa, vamos te enseñare todo lo que pueda-Otra vez se salvo el pelirosa de la trampa.

-Maldición, bueno pero mañana no fallamos-Otra vez más furiosos.

Al día siguiente…

-Donde estará ese tonto?-Se quejaba Jet.

-No se pero se está tardando-Hablo Bikslow.

-Parece que no vendrá, maldición esta es la tercera vez, que estará ocurriendo?-Los chicos molestos se regresaron al gremio ya que no sirvió su plan otra vez.

Ya en el gremio…

-Que haremos ahora?...ningún plan para desacreditar a Natsu no a servido últimamente-Se quejaba Jet, pero lo que no noto es que al parecer otras personas más los estaban escuchando.

-No lo sé pero los planes que hicimos antes para hacer parecer a Flamita un pervertido si sirvieron, no sé porque los de convertir al tonto en un homosexual no sirven-Hablaba en voz alta el pelinegro.

-Aaaaaaaaaaa, con que hacer parecer un pervertido a Natsu?-Pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

-Sí y hacerlo parecer un Homosexual-Otra vez repitió el otro plan.

-Entonces ese pajarito decía la verdad, bueno creo que sufrirán todas la que les hicieron a Natsu-Ahora la voz se torno familiar y los chicos voltearon a ver y…

-Ch…Chi...CHICAS!-Todos sudaron frio.

-Sabemos bien lo que le han hecho al pobre de Natsu así que…-Hablaba Lucy para luego ser interrumpida por…

-Les pagaremos 10 veces más, créanme les dolerá mucho…-Erza se veía muy molesta.

-En especial sin sus poderes ya que tomaron una pasión que los neutralizan, solo queda decir una cosa…-Hablo Mira con una tenebrosa aura.

-PERDON!-Los chicos solo pudieron decir eso mientras fueron golpeados letalmente y sin compasión, mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad en un bar.

-No entiendo a las mujeres y tu Salamder?-Pregunto un ebrio ojirojo.

-Yo tampoco Gajeel y tu Elfman?-El pelirosa no estaba ebrio pero si muy deprimido.

-No entender a las mujeres es de hombres!...o no Gildarts?-El si estaba ebrio.

-Claro que si, las mujeres son muy raras o no pequeño?-El era el más ebrio.

-Y porque tengo que beber yo?-Preguntaba Romeo un poco sonrojado por lo poco ebrio que estaba.

-Solo bebe, no le diremos a tu papa-Dijo Lily en la misma situación.

-AYE!-También muy borracho el gato azul.

-Bueno solo brindemos por eso, porque no entendemos a las mujeres!-El mayor obligo a que todos tomaran en ese brindis, el pelirosa con ese simple vaso de cerveza lo hiso caer en sus efectos…

Una hora después en la casa del pelirosa…

-Debemos disculparnos con Natsu, a qué hora regresara?-Se preguntaba la peliblanca mayor.

-No lo sé, ya se tardo?-Se estaban preocupando mucho por el pelirosa pero como si fuera una orden apareció el pelirosa un poco raro.

-Hola chicas, hip!-Si estaba borracho.

-Natsu que te ocurrió?-Pregunto Lucy al ver al pelirosa tambalear.

-Solo me fui a divertir un ratito, hip!-Si que estaba ebrio.

-Natsu eso está muy mal, no debes llegar bor…-Erza regañaba a Natsu por llegar borracho pero antes de seguir haciéndolo fue interrumpida por Natsu que le había robado un beso a la pelirroja, todas se quedaron pasmadas por ese acto.

-Natsu!...que estás haciendo ton…-Hisui fue la primera en responderle al chico pero la segunda en ser besada por el pelirosa.

-No se me adelanten…-Kana se lanzo ante el chico y también se llevo un beso del chico.

-No deben ser así con el pobre de Natsu, no sean aprobé…-Lucy intentaba que no se aprovecharan del pelirosa pero el la tomo de la mano la jalo y la beso como a las otras.

-Lucy estas bien?-Mira tomo a la rubia ya que al parecer Natsu al besar alguna de las chicas ellas se quedaban desmalladas con una expresión de satisfacción, Mira volteo a ver a Natsu y se encontró con la escena de que el pelirosa estaba besando a su hermana menor.

-Natsu-kun sigue Juvia-Ella quería un beso del chico y como si fuera una orden el se lo dio, otras dos chicas desmayadas y con esa cara de satisfacción que daba risa.

-No Natsu yo no…-Flare quería escapar pero no pudo, fue demasiado tarde, ahora solo quedaba.

-Hola Natsu, creo que es hora de irme a dormir, si me disculpas…-Mira quería escapar pero antes de poder hacerlo la detuvieron en seco, ella volteo lentamente y….

-Es mi primer beso Natsu…-Solo dijo esto para luego ser besada con mucho cariño y luego caer al igual que las otras chicas…

.

.

.

.

-Al fin gane!-El pelirosa al parecer estaba un poco consiente ya que se veía feliz de que esta vez no salió perdiendo.

-Bueno será mejor que las lleve a sus camas, espero que no me maten mañana…

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Que dolor de cabeza-El chico se levanto de su profundo sueño con una tremenda jaqueca.

-Como demonios llegue a casa, será mejor que me lave la cara y coma algo-El pelirosa hablaba consigo mismo, se levanto de donde se había quedado a dormir que era la sala, se lavo la cara y se dirijo a la cocina a preparase algo de comer, pero algo lo detuvo…

-Buenos días Natsu!-Todas las chicas disfrazadas de Maids esperaban al pelirosa con un enorme banquete que hiso que el pelirosa olvidara el dolor de cabeza.

-Come todo lo que quieras Natsu, esto es para pedirte disculpas y agradecerte lo de ayer-Hablo Mira muy sonriente.

-Gracias chicas!-El se lanzo para comer, mientras que las chicas se sentaron a su alrededor pensando en lo que había pasado ayer, el chico se detuvo un poco mentalmente para solo preguntarse…

-Que hice ayer?...no lo sé pero si lo descubro lo hare más seguido para seguir comiendo como hoy…-El sonreía mucho sin saber qué es lo que había hecho.

-Hoy si es mi día de suerte!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer…..Disculpen por retrasarme pero estas semanas han estado muy difíciles ya que me las he estado estudiando para los exámenes para ingresar a la uni, además no he tenido la inspiración para escribir hasta ahora….Espero que sean pacientes para que saque mas capítulos, si tienen criticas o ideas avísenme como siempre…Un adelanto del próximo capítulo, si me lo permiten traeré a un personaje de otro anime para que ayude a Natsu a disfrutar un poco de los harem, espero les agrade esa persona que ayudara a Natsu…Bueno les agradezco y….SAYONARA!


End file.
